Jamais je ne laisserais faire ça !
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: OC Régionaux - Francis veut unifier la Normandie. Haute et Basse n'y voient aucune objection mais, étonnement, Bretagne n'est pas d'accord et proteste avec véhémence. Les deux normands comprendront vite pourquoi mais le petit breton est prêt à tout, quitte à devoir perdre tout ce pourquoi il s'est battu jusqu'à maintenant...
1. Jamais nous ne disparaîtrons

Yo, voici ma fiction sur nos petites régions adorées :D

**Titre :** Jamais je ne laisserais faire ça ! : Chapitre 1 : Jamais nous ne disparaîtrons

**Rating :** M

**Personnages principaux :** Haute et Basse Normandie, Bretagne, France

**Résumé :** Francis veut unifier la Normandie. Haute et Basse n'y voient aucune objection mais Bretagne intervient brutalement, visiblement contre l'unification. Peu à peu, les deux normands vont comprendre pourquoi avec désespoir. Mais le petit breton ne laissera jamais faire ça. Quitte à perdre tout ce pourquoi il s'est battu.

**Crédits :** Les régions et l'histoire sont à moi, mais Francis et à l'auteur d'Axis Power Hetalia.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fiction, j'espère que vous aimerez^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Au sujet du jour, mes chers régions adorées, Basse-Normandie et Haute-Normandie !

Les deux concernés levèrent les yeux vers Francis. Un meeting régional parmi tant d'autres, qui se déroulait toujours de la même manière. Dès que l'on adressait la parole à Corse ou Bretagne, ils refusaient de répondre si on ne leur donnait pas leur indépendance. Aquitaine surveillait Bourgogne et à la moindre blague, évocation d'une position quelconque du kamasutra ou d'alcool, lui donnait un coup de rétroviseur, vestige de son accident du matin. Rhône-Alpes discutait avec Auvergne de chèvres et de nature sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait, Nord-Pas-de-Calais discutait avec Alsace en essayant de ne surtout pas poser les yeux sur la poitrine de la sulfureuse blonde, sous peine de finir sa vie assommé par un plat à choucroute. Personne ne remarquait Centre, trop discret, qui ne parlait pas. La jolie Champagne-Ardenne éclatait Franche-compté au bras de fer, Guadeloupe, Guyane et Île-de-France débattaient sur les avantages et inconvénients de la France métropolitaine. Languedoc-Roussillon s'engueulait avec Lorraine et Limousin comptait les points, Martinique faisait un duel de regard avec Midi-Pyrénées pendant que Mayotte essayait de le déconcentrer. Provence-Alpes-Côte d'azur essayait de draguer Pays de la Loire, sous le regard meurtrier de Picardie, Poitou-Charente traduisant d'un ton plat les menaces de mort qui flottaient dans les yeux du picard. En fait, Réunion était la seule à écouter ce que disait Francis.

- Je pense qu'il serait grand temps de vous unifier tous les deux pour ne former qu'une seule et même Nor...

- NON !

Tous se tournèrent vers Bretagne qui venait de se lever brusquement, étonnés de son intervention. Francis cligna des yeux quelques instants avant de demander la raison de cette brutale imposition dans le meeting.

- Vous n'unifierez rien du tout ! Tu m'entends ?! Rien !

- Je peux savoir en quoi ça te concerne, bouffeur de galette ?

- Ta gueule, Demi-Normandie !

- Stef', calme-toi, ordonna Corse, le seul à avoir un minimum d'autorité sur cette tête de mule.

Le petit breton inspira profondément, tentant de reprendre son sang-froid (bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu de sang froid). Personne n'osait parler, encore ébahis des actes de Bretagne. Pourquoi voudrait-il s'opposer à l'unification de la Normandie ? Au contraire, ne devrait-il pas se réjouir d'apprendre qu'il n'aura plus deux ennemis mais un seul ?

- Euh...Bretagne, je suis très heureux de te voir participer -pour une fois- à nos meetings mais est-ce que tu peux t'arranger pour le faire sur des sujets qui te concernent ?

- La ferme ! Tu sais très bien en quoi ça me concerne, françoche de merde !

Francis cligna des yeux. Non, il ne voyait pas. En quoi la réunification de la Normandie concernait-elle la Bretagne ? A moins que...

- Ne me dis pas que tu penses qu'un d'eux va disparaître.

- Si, je te le dis ! C'est comme ça que Nolwenn a disparu, lorsque la Bretagne a été "unifiée" puis annexée !

- C'était une coïncidence, Bretagne. Ta soeur était malade, c'était inévitable.

- Et c'est quoi qui l'a rendu malade, à ton avis ?!

- Bretagne. Ca suffit.

Le petit breton jeta un regard noir à Francis avant de quitter la salle en claquant violemment la porte. Personne ne bougea, encore trop choqués de ce qui s'était passé. La gentille Alsace voulut se lever pour le rattraper mais Corse la retint par l'épaule.

- Il a besoin d'être seul, Alsace. Si tu y vas, il va te crier dessus et s'en voudra après.

La blonde eut un léger soupir et se rassit correctement. Bretagne était son ami et elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Il était rare que le breton s'énerve réellement et à chaque fois, cela considérait sa défunte soeur, l'ancienne Basse-Bretagne.

Peut-être avait-il raison ? Peut-être que Léan ou Nathalie disparaîtrait si on les réunissaient ? Elle savait que les jumeaux ne supporterait pas de perdre l'autre...Francis semblait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une très bonne idée mais...Et si tout cela finissait en catastrophe ?

* * *

Stefan donna un violent coup de pied dans une motte de terre qui explosa, ayant besoin d'évacuer sa rage. Quel enfoiré de français...Il savait aussi bien que lui que Nolwenn était morte à cause de l'unification ! Ou alors il était franchement con ! Il serra les poings et leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un air désespéré.

- Nolwenn...Viens m'aider...Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Dans un premier temps, rien ne se passa. Puis un rayon de soleil perça les nuages pour illuminer sa voiture. Bon, il ignorait s'il s'agissait d'un signe ou d'un hasard mais ne se fit pas prier pour monter au volant et caser la clé dans le contact.

Et maintenant, où allait-il ?

Quoique, si c'était Nolwenn qui lui avait demandé de prendre la voiture, il devait sûrement aller à la Plaine de Carnac. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle l'entendait mieux lorsqu'il allait là-bas...

Sans attendre, il enfonça la pédale de démarrage et se rendit à son site breton favori, sauta la barrière et grimpa sur le plus haut menhir, comme à son habitude.

Stefan laissa son regard se promener autour de lui quelques instants, observant les pierres parsemant la plaine. Il aurait pu tous les re-situer de mémoire tellement il était venu, tellement il avait couru entre eux et tellement de fois il était monté dessus. Finalement, il releva les yeux vers le ciel, observant les lourds nuages noirs qui couvraient le ciel. L'ambiance était lourde, un orage se préparait.

- Nolwenn...Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Le ciel resta obstinément gris et Bretagne soupira lorsqu'une lumière attira son attention, juste à côté de lui. Son précieux parapluie luisait d'une lueur familière, avant de brusquement se transformer en excalibur, alors qu'il ne lui avait pas ordonné. Il prit prudemment l'épée entre ses mains et passa son doigt sur le plat de la lame.

- D'accord, je me battrais. De toute manière, j'ai juré que plus jamais personne ne vivrait ça ! Alors même si Basse et Haute Normandie ne me portent pas dans leur coeur -et moi non plus, d'ailleurs- Je ferais tout pour empêcher cette unification ! Quitte à devoir déclarer la guerre à Francis s'il le faut...Après tout, il faudra bien que je récupère notre indépendance par la force un jour ou l'autre, si je gagne la bataille, j'en profiterais ! Je sens qu'on est proches, Nolwenn, la France change ! Bientôt, nous serons à nouveau réunis ! Haute-Bretagne et Basse-Bretagne, libres, indépendants et vivants...Enfin...

Le breton retrouva le sourire. Oui, bientôt sa soeur serait à nouveau à ses côtés et il n'aurait plus à supporter cet idiot de Francis. Il se leva, comme s'il voulait que sa voix porte encore plus loin encore.

- D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que Corse nous aiderait ! Il veut retrouver son indépendance aussi ! Et c'est un bon combattant, crois-moi ! Et peut-être Alsace et Lorraine aussi...Après tout, pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale, Francis a laissé la Prusse les enlever sans rien dire ! Quoique...Alsace déteste la guerre, mais je pense qu'elle suivra Lorraine. Quoiqu'il arrive, on y arrivera ! J'empêcherais Basse ou Haute Normandie de disparaître, et après ça, je reprendrais notre indépendance !

Un orage éclata brutalement. Sa soeur répondait à son appel aux armes. Il en était sûr à présent, il allait y arriver. Même si des deux il avait toujours été le maladroit et le peureux, les choses avaient changé. Francis allait regretter de n'avoir pas redonné son indépendance à la Bretagne lorsqu'il aurait dû.

* * *

- Nathalie...Et si cet idiot de bouffeur de galettes avait raison ?

- Léan, certes, sa soeur est morte lorsque la Bretagne a perdu totalement son indépendance, à la mort d'Anne de Bretagne, mais c'était une coïncidence.

- Moui, tu as sûrement raison.

Haute-Normandie se replongea dans sa liste alors que son frère terminait de décharger les cartons du camion. Ayant décidé que ce serait finalement Léan qui représenterait la Normandie, Nathalie emménageait chez lui, dans sa maison perdue entre Gouville et Coutances. Les humains seraient plus aptes à suivre un homme qu'une femme, raison du choix. Cela ne dérangeait ni l'un ni l'autre et, de toute manière, la blonde continuerait de s'impliquer dans les affaires normandes, officieusement évidemment.

Malgré tout, le bas-normand s'inquiétait légèrement. Bretagne disait beaucoup de conneries et, probablement à cause de toutes les légendes bizarres traînant dans sa région, s'imaginait également beaucoup de truc, comme par exemple que sa soeur pouvait lui répondre. Mais...S'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule chance que Nathalie puisse disparaître comme Nolwenn...Il ne le supporterait pas. Ooh oui, si sa soeur disparaissait, il tuerait Francis. A grand coup de double hache.

- Léan, arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça, je me sens très bien.

Le blond regarda sa soeur, surpris. Comment elle...

- Tu es aussi transparent que la baie vitrée, et je suis ta jumelle, ne l'oublie pas.

Nathalie s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça, collant sa tête à son torse en souriant.

- Léan, jamais rien ne nous séparera. Et la seule chose qui peut me rendre malade c'est de te voir t'inquiéter pour rien.

- ...Tu as sûrement raison.

Le bas normand entoura la taille de sa soeur de ses bras et posa son menton sur son front. C'était ça le plus magnifique avantage a être le plus grand en taille. Il pouvait se servir du crâne de Nathalie comme pose-menton.

- Léan, tu sais ce que ça fait un coup de double-hache dans le ventre ?

- D'accord, d'accord, tu n'es pas un pose-menton.

Le grand blond ôta sa tête de celle de sa soeur et termina de décharger les cartons alors que Nathalie prenait des notes. Plus que quelques papiers à signer et ce sera bon, Haute et Basse deviendront Normandie. Ils avaient, d'un commun accord avec Francis, décidé que le lieu et la date de la signature resteraient secrets afin d'éviter tout incident comprenant un breton roux, une épée magique et le meurtre prémédité de la nation française.

- Et voilà, c'était le dernier, m'dame.

- Merci, Léan.

Les deux normands entreprirent de déballer les affaires des cartons pour les ranger, discutant calmement. Soudain, Haut-Normandie s'arrêta et s'étira longuement.

- La vache, ça me donne mal au crâne tout ça.

* * *

Voilàààààà ! Review :3 ?

Corse : J'vois pas pourquoi, il s'est presque rien passé dans ce chapitre...

Aristo : La ferme ! Mauvaise langue ! J'ai posé l'intrigue ! Tu boudes juste parce que t'as fait qu'une petite apparition !

Corse : Je ne répondrais que si on me donne mon indépendance.

Aristo : Va en enfer, j'ai encore besoin de toi !


	2. Jamais j'ne signerais un putain d'papier

Yo ! Alors déjà, merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Vous êtes géniaux, je vous aime trop, je vais tous vous épouser et vous faire treize enfants chacun !

Ensuite, excusez-moi mais je n'écrirais plus souvent pour deux raisons :

- La rentrée, et oui mes petits, comme on dit à Winterfell : "L'école vient" (quoi, c'est pas ça ?)

- Mon ordi est aux portes de la mort, je ne peux qu'utiliser celui de mon petit frère pendant qu'il dort, la nuit. Comprenez moi...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

- J'ai peur, Lorraine...

La concernée releva la tête de son livre, surprise, et dévisagea son amie. Alsace fixait sa tasse de thé, ses deux nattes blondes descendant sur se épaules et épousant à merveille ses formes généreuses. Ses beaux yeux bruns rivés sur le liquide bouillant reflétaient une grande inquiétude. Ca énerva Lorraine. Alsace ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Rien ne devait inquiéter sa petite Alsace. Et celui qui le ferait, elle le tuerait personnellement.

- Peur à propos de quoi ?

- De Bretagne...

Ok. Le petit roux pouvait compter ses galettes, il n'en mangerait plus beaucoup.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et s'il avait raison ? Et si Haute-Normandie disparaissait ?

- Et bien Francis serait le second à disparaître car je l'égorgerais de mes mains.

L'alsacienne eut un doux sourire en détaillant son amie. Enfin..."Amie"...Elle avait conscience que ce n'était plus terme, leur relation étant plus qu'ambigue. En effet, depuis la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale, lorsqu'elle avait été libérées de l'emprise de la Prusse, elles étaient bien plus que des amies. Peut-être des soeurs ? Quoique...Est-ce qu'une soeur laisserait l'autre mettre ses mains sur sa poitrine n'importe où et n'importe quand ? Bah, c'était pas important, ça ne la dérangeait pas que Lorraine fasse ça.

La jolie brune aux yeux dorés l'observait, des flammes dans les yeux. Elle était plus plate qu'elle (évidemment) mais son corps faisait tout de même plus adulte. Elle l'avait toujours protégé, quoiqu'il arrive, même sous oppression prussienne.

- Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un disparaisse...Et tu connais Bretagne...Lorsqu'il a quelque chose en tête, il va jusqu'au bout...Et si tout cela terminait en guerre ?

- Je te protégerais. Adviendra ce que pourra. Mais je te jure que tu n'auras pas à te battre, d'acc' ?

Alsace hocha la tête. Comme pourrait-elle choisir un camp de toute manière ? Elle refusait de se battre contre Bretagne et refusait de se battre contre les autres régions. Francis, c'était pas un problème. Avant, elle l'adorait, mais depuis qu'il avait trahi sa confiance, en les livrant, Lorraine et elle, à cet ignoble prussien...

Sentant que son amie avait besoin de réconfort, Lorraine posa son roman sur la table basse et s'installa à côté d'Alsace pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien se passer, Elisabeth. Je te le jure, et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

* * *

- Bretagne, je m'évertue à te dire que c'est impossible ! Ecoutes ton grand frère au moins une fois dans ta vie !

Bretagne ne cracha pas sur les chaussures de Francis, mais faillit bien le faire.

- Je n'ai pas de grand frère, et surtout pas toi ! Continue dans cette route, Francis, et je te jure que je te déclare la guerre.

- Tout seul ?

- Ca m'étonnerait. Car si Haute-Normandie disparaît, crois-moi, Basse-Normandie ne restera pas les bras croisés.

Sans parler de Corse qui foncera dans le tas. Et...Peut-être...Non. Impossible. Ils ne viendraient pas, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Il les avait renié et ne retournerait pas en arrière. Plus aucun lien ne les unissait, à présent. Oui, depuis qu'il se cachait sous le faux nom de "Le Calvez", plus personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il était leur frère.

- Bretagne, sois raisonnable.

- Ca doit bien faire quelques siècles que j'ai banni ce mot de mon vocabulaire. Je sais que tu as rendu secret le lieu et la date de signature pour l'unification afin de m'empêcher de venir la troubler. Mais elle n'aura pas lieu.

- Ces affaires là ne te concernent pas, elles ne concernent que Haute et Basse Normandie et moi-même.

- T'as toujours pas compris que j'aimais me mêler des affaires des autres ?

Francis soupira. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'annexer la Bretagne, déjà ?

- Bretagne, je dois aller à un meeting mondial, nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard.

- C'est ça...

Le petit roux s'en alla en claquant la porte. Le français secoua la tête et se prépara pour son meeting. Bretagne n'était pas sérieux. Cela faisait depuis la mort d'Anne de Bretagne qu'il lui promettait la guerre pour récupérer son indépendance. Jusqu'ici, pas le moindre soldat en vue, donc il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Cela nuisait juste à sa réputation auprès des autres nations.

* * *

Le meeting terminé, Francis discutait tranquillement avec Prusse et Espagne, dans le couloir, observant les autres nations déambuler tranquillement dans les couloirs.

- Pouaaah...

- T'as l'air fatigué, amigo, ça va ?

- Oh, j'ai juste une de mes régions qui me donne du fil à retordre...Une vraie tête de mule...

- Encore ton celte qui veut son indépendance ?

Francis eut un autre soupir. Toutes les nations étaient au courant qu'il n'arrivait pas à tenir tranquille ses régions, et plus particulièrement celle-là.

- Oui. Cette fois, Bretagne veut empêcher l'unification de la Normandie. Il pense qu'un des deux normands va disparaître si je fais ça. Pourtant, regardez, Gilbert a pas disparu quand on l'a fusionné avec Allemagne !

- C'était la faute de Russie ! se défendit ce dernier.

- Oui, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu as été fusionné avec Allemagne, et que tu n'as pas disparu, Gilbert.

Le prussien acquiesça. De toute façon, vu ce que Francis pouvait leur raconter sur la région des galettes, c'était pas la joie.

- Alors, frog, on arrive pas à tenir ses régions ?

Le français se retourna vers Arthur qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de ses déboires.

- On ne t'a rien demandé, sale punk.

- Tu passeras mon bonjour à Bretagne, tout ce qui peut te casser les pieds est digne de mon attention ! lâcha l'anglais avant de s'en aller.

Espagne et Prusse durent retenir Francis qui semblait bien décidé à aller égorger Angleterre. Finalement, le Bad Touch Trio se sépara et le français dut retourner à ses soucis.

* * *

- Ca va aller, Léan, je t'assure, je me sens bi...Aie ! Mais appuie pas là espèce de brute !

- Désolé, désolé !

Le bas-normand retira vite son doigt du ventre de sa soeur en fronçant les sourcils. Tout d'abord, elle avait eut mal au crâne et s'était sentie fatiguée. Ensuite, il l'avait forcé à s'allonger et, quelques heures après, des maux de gorge puis d'estomac étaient apparus.

Là, il s'inquiétait vraiment.

- Léan, je sais à quoi tu penses. Ce n'est pas l'unification qui me rend malade, juste le magnifique temps normand. Je suis grippée, voilà tout. Arrêtes de faire une montagne de petites choses.

- J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour ma soeurette, non ?

- Non.

- Maiiiiiiiis...

Le grand blond se laissa tomber sur sa soeur pour lui faire un câlin. La normande le serra contre elle en souriant doucement. Son frère n'était décidément qu'un gros nounours, quand on y pensait. Bien loin de l'image qu'on se faisait de lui, le viking calme en toute circonstance (sauf face à un certain petit breton).

Soudain, il se releva et rajusta soigneusement les couvertures, cachant son inquiétude. Il sortit de la pièce afin de laisser sa soeur se reposer. Si ça empirait, tant pis pour sa fierté, il irait voir Bretagne et lui demanderait de l'aide. De toute manière, aucune fierté du monde ne valait la vie de Nathalie.

Et il ne signerait aucun putain de papiers tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une petite grippe.

* * *

Voilààààà ! Review ? :3

(désolé si j'y répond pas tout de suite _)


	3. Jamais je ne voudrais de cette famille

Yo ! Bon, j'ai réussi à taper ce chapitre sur l'ordi de ma grand mère pendant son absence (mouhahahaha) mais je pense que c'est le dernier avant la rentrée (sauf si j'arrive à squatter celui de mon frère pendant la nuit, mais rien n'est moins sûr). Je vous aime :D

* * *

- Alors comme ça, Bretagne a des soucis ?

- Il semblerait. Et plutôt sérieux.

Quelque part, dans un pays battu par les vents et la pluie, cinq silhouettes s'étaient réunies et discutaient tranquillement.

- C'est de la faute de cet idiot de frog.

- N'oublions pas que Stefan a volé Excalibur !

- Il a pas volé Excalibur, abruti ! Elle l'a choisi !

- Excalibur avait choisi Nolwenn ! Stefan en a juste profité à sa mort !

Une des silhouettes poussa un profond soupir.

- Tu sais très bien que sa mort l'a autant, voir plus, affecté que nous. Excalibur a choisi de rester avec lui car elle sentait qu'il avait du potentiel.

- Et bien on voit ça ! Annexé par la France ! Devenu une simple région !

- Il n'est pas comme nous ! Il est bien plus jeune ! Et il n'avait aucune confiance en lui !

- Ca n'excuse pas tout ! Bon...On fait quoi ?

- On attend. On observe. Et on réagit en conséquence.

Les autres silhouettes acquiescèrent. Et ils se séparèrent.

- Et il m'a planté là, cet enfoiré !

Corse acquiesça en servant du thé à son invité un petit peu trop agité. Sentant bien que son ami avait besoin de sa présence, il l'avait invité pour discuter et, jusqu'ici, ne l'avait entendu que pester contre Francis. Depuis dix bonnes minutes environ. En fait, Christian attendait patiemment que Bretagne ait fini son monologue pour pouvoir lui donner les dernières nouvelles.

- C'est bon, tu es calmé ?

- Ca va mieux, ouais.

- Haute-Normandie est malade.

- QUOI ?!

Le breton se leva brusquement et Corse dut le forcer à se rasseoir, tentant de le calmer.

- J'ai appris ça tout à l'heure, c'est pour ça que je t'ai fais venir. Haute-Normandie est persuadée qu'il ne s'agit que d'une petite grippe, alors jamais elle ou Basse ne seraient venu t'en parler. Mais comme tu as l'air de te sentir très concerné par leurs affaires, je me suis dis qu'il serait de bon ton de t'avertir.

- Il faut que je...

- Non.

Le roux regarda son ami, surpris. Corse l'empêchait (ou du moins tentait de l'empêcher) régulièrement de faire des conneries ou autre, généralement en le retenant ou en le distrayant. Mais jamais, non jamais, il ne lui avait interdit de faire quelque chose avec ce ton catégorique.

Christian réfléchissait plus que lui, il devait l'avouer, et quelque chose dans son intonation lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de se calmer et d'écouter ce que son meilleur ami avait à dire avant d'agir sans réfléchir.

- Merci d'avoir eu une réaction intelligente, Stefan. Réfléchis. Tu vas faire quoi ? Débarquer chez eux comme un espèce de barbare alors qu'ils te détestent et que tu les déteste ? En disant que tu sais que Nathalie est malade ? Mais ça voudrait dire que, dans un sens, tu les espionne. Et personne n'a envie de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui l'espionne. Il va falloir agir finement, Stef'. Finement. Fi-ne-ment.

- Pas la peine de répéter, j'ai compris ! Je suis pas con, merci ! Mais...Qu'est-ce que tu propose ?

- Basse-Normandie est un éternel angoissé. Je peux t'assurer qu'au bout d'un moment, il va chercher de l'aide. Et à qui il va demander ? Facile. Au mec qui savait que ça allait se passer comme ça, qui a déjà subi ça.

- Toi ?

- Mais non ! Toi, débile !

Stefan acquiesça. Pas faux. Connaissant (à peu près) Léan, il s'inquiéterait assez vite...

- Oui, tu as raison ! Je dois attendre sans rien faire, alors ?

Corse secoua la tête.

- Non. Francis va s'entêter et il me semble évident que tout cela va virer à la guerre, Stefan. Tu as mon soutien, évidemment. Tu auras probablement celui des normands. On arrivera bien à rallier d'autres régions. Mais...J'ai entendu dire un jour que tu avais de la famille, c'est vrai ?

- Non.

Corse plissa les yeux. Stefan avait répondu trop vite et trop catégoriquement pour que ce soit vrai. Donc, il avait vraiment de la famille, quelque part, mais avait probablement coupé les ponts avec. Pourquoi ? En connaissant le breton, ça pouvait très bien être une affaire sérieuse comme une histoire à la con.

- Dommage, ils auraient probablement pu nous aider. Sinon, je me disais, Léan et Nathalie, avant d'avoir été annexés par la Gaule, ce sont des vikings, des scandinaves. Je ne sais pas où en sont leurs relations avec Danemark, Suède et les autres. Mais dans le cas où elles seront encore bonnes...J'aurais besoin de toi pour aller leur parler, afin que tu leur explique, toi qui a déjà vécu ça, ce que Haute-Normandie risque.

Le breton acquiesça. Finalement, les deux amis se séparèrent. Stefan préférait être chez lui si Léan se décidait à venir le voir. Et, en effet, Corse réfléchissait plus que lui.

Car à peine fut-il rentré que sa porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un grand blond paniqué.

- Bretagne, j'ai besoin de toi !

En temps normal, Stefan en aurait profité pour le charrier, se moquer de lui, mais ne savait que trop bien le désespoir que l'on pouvait ressentir en voyant sa sœur, la moitié de son âme, dépérir lentement sous ses yeux. On pouvait rire de tout, mais pas de ça.

- Haute-Normandie est malade, c'est ça ?

Le normand acquiesça. Il avait les yeux brillants et Bretagne aurait juré qu'il était au bord des larmes. Une fois de plus, il ne fit pas de commentaires. Evidemment, qu'il était au bord des larmes, sa sœur devait être au bord de la mort.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Quelques heures...D'abord c'était rien, juste un petit mal de crâne, elle se sentait un peu faible...Puis elle a eut mal à la gorge, au ventre et...

- ...Et elle est devenue livide et s'est évanouie, termina sombrement le petit breton.

Léan acquiesça une nouvelle fois, encore plus inquiet. Si Stefan devinait les symptômes...

- Les premières heures, c'est foudroyant...Elle va stagner dans cet état jusqu'à l'oubli total de la Haute-Normandie. Ca peut prendre des années, voir des siècles. Et crois-moi, personne n'a envie de souffrir des siècles durant.

- Mais...Il n'y a aucune solution...?

- Je crois que si...Je pense qu'il faut retourner en arrière. Pour Nolwenn, il faudrait que la Bretagne redevienne un royaume indépendant puis se divise. Pour Nathalie, je pense qu'il faudrait annuler tout ce qui a pu déjà être signé.

- Il n'y a eu qu'un papier pour dire que Nat' et moi étions d'accord...Et on devait signer celui de l'unification totale demain. Donc pour l'instant, on est ni unifiés ni vraiment divisés...

Stefan hocha la tête, pensif. Il suffisait donc de demander à Francis d'annuler la première signature. Mais est-ce que le français serait d'accord ou s'entêterait-il comme Corse le pensait ? Dans ce cas, ce serait la guerre.

Soudain, Léan releva les yeux et dévisagea Bretagne.

- Bretagne...En fait, si tu voulais ton indépendance c'était pour ramener Nolwenn ?

- Evidemment ! C'était pas pour les impôts !

- Ben c'est ce que je pensais, à la base.

- Je sais, crétin de demi-Normandie.

- Bouffeur de galettes.

- Eleveur de vaches.

- Eleveur de porcs.

- Voleur du Mont-Saint-Michel !

- Roux mal coiffé !

- Mes cheveux t'emmerdent, gonzesse !

Finalement, les deux régions arrêtèrent avant qu'un des deux n'assomme l'autre (ou plutôt avant que Basse-Normandie n'assomme Bretagne). Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du normand. Si le breton n'était pas encore assez pessimiste pour continuer de se disputer avec lui, c'est qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Stefan poussa Léan dehors. A l'heure qu'il était le meeting de Francis était probablement terminé et plus vite la signature serait annulée, plus vite Haute-Normandie se rétablirait.

Si Francis acceptait. Ce dont il doutait fort.

Mais ça, il ne le dit pas.

* * *

Voilà mes choux ! L'action commence vraiment au chapitre 4, je pense. Ah, et pour les "cinq silhouettes" c'est normal que leurs noms ne soient pas dit :D


	4. Jamais je n'y arriverais

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je me suis levée très tôt pour pouvoir vous écrire ce chapitre :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Ca va mal tourner.

- Ce sont ses problèmes.

Une des silhouettes soupira.

- Ses problèmes sont nos problèmes, c'est notre petit frère ! Il nous a renié, d'accord, si on se ramène il essaye de tous nous buter, d'accord. Mais Stefan est un des nôtres.

- Il eeeeeest des nôôôôôtreuuuuh...

- La ferme.

- Bon. On fait quoi ?

- ...Prépare les bateaux. On y va. Si ça tourne mal, on l'aide, sinon, on prend juste l'apéro.

- Et des crêpes !

- MAIS LA FERME !

* * *

- C'est hors de question.

Stefan se mordit la lèvre. Tiens, tiens, que c'était inatendu. Quelle surprise.

Francis les fixa, lui et Basse-Normandie, d'un air exaspéré. Visiblement , et par un malheureux hasard, Haute-Normandie était tombée malade et Bretagne en avait profité pour fourrer ses idées saugrenues dans la tête de pioche du normand de service. A vrai dire, il commençait même à se demander si tout cela n'était pas encore une machination tordue du petit roux afin d'obtenir son indépendance. Car s'il déclarait la guerre à la France, les normands le suivraient tout de suite.

- Francis, réfléchis bien. Nathalie est malade. Elle a les même symptômes que Nolwenn avant sa disparition et, comme par hasard, ça tombe juste au moment où on veut s'unir. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir décemment me soutenir que tout ceci n'est que coïncidence, ou est-ce que je vais devoir t'arracher la gueule pour que tu annules cette putain de signature ?

Francis déglutit. Autant il ne prenait pas les menaces de guerre de Stefan, frêle et petit, au sérieux, autant il ne tenait pas à vérifier si le grand et musclé viking (sachant très bien se servir de sa double hache) était vraiment prêt à lui "arracher la gueule".

Il les dévisagea lentement. Ces deux là ne pouvaient pas s'allier, peu importe pour quoi, c'était juste impossible. Ils n'avaient aucun point commun. Quoique, peut-être la tête de pioche. Mais rien qu'à les regarder, on sentait qu'ils se sautaient à la gorge à la première occasion. Un petit, l'autre grand, l'un roux, l'autre blond, l'un frêle, l'autre musclé, l'un celte, l'autre viking, l'un hyperactif, l'autre indolent...Trop de différences.

Il soupira.

- Léan, viens. On va discuter seul à seul. (Bretagne ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le français le fit taire d'une main) Sans toi.

Stefan grogna mais ne bougea pas lorsque les deux autres changèrent de pièce. A quoi bon, il savait déjà à peu près ce qui allait se dire. Que tout ceci n'était probablement que manipulation de sa part afin de prendre son indépendance, patatipatata.

Cependant, à peine la porte fut-elle fermée qu'il fouilla les placards jusqu'à trouver un verre, avant se s'empresser de se mettre à genoux prêt de la porte et coller le verre au bois et son oreille au verre.

Les méthodes les plus simples et les plus connues restent les meilleures.

- Léan, explique-moi pourquoi, alors que vous vous détestez mutuellement, considères-tu que ce que dit Stefan est vrai ?

Ben tiens. Autant lui casser du sucre sur le dos, tant qu'on y était. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué à être la bête noire d'un groupe, tiens.

- Mon instinct, Francis. Il est temps que tu enregistre que, avant d'être un foutu français, je suis un viking, un scandinave. Et chez nous, on réagit d'abord à l'instinct. Et ensuite on réfléchit.

Bretagne entendit distinctement un soupir. un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Si Francis pensait s'adresser à quelqu'un de raisonnable, il se trompait. Basse-Normandie était au moins aussi têtu que lui. Et lui l'était plus qu'un troupeau de mulets à qui on demanderait d'avancer dans du feu.

- Bretagne te déteste.

C'était vrai.

- Je sais, je le déteste aussi.

C'était vrai aussi, tiens.

- Vous vous détestez, donc. Alors tu ne penses pas qu'il n'aurait aucune pitié à te manipuler pour arriver à ses fins ? Pour avoir sa fichue indépendance ?

Ben voilà, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Il devrait faire des paris, il ferait fortune. Ou alors ça ne marchait qu'avec Francis qui était trop prévisible ?

- Francis, je m'en fous. Oui, si ça se trouve, il me manipule. Et si ça se trouve, non. Et si tu veux mon avis, il n'est pas le genre de mecs à jouer sur des sentiments de ce genre. Je le déteste, oui, mais je ne considère pas qu'il soit un gros connard dans ce genre là.

Oh, c'était gentil ça.

- Donc, tu as confiance en lui.

- Ouais.

Bretagne entendit un autre soupir. Si ça continuait, Francis allait donner des coups de tête contre le mur. En tout cas, il était ravi de constater que Basse-Normandie ne céderait pas. Quoi de plus normal, la vie de sa soeur était en jeu.

Ne restait donc, à ses yeux, plus que deux options : Tout cela se réglerait à l'amiable, Francis annulerait la signature et Nathalie serait soignée. Cas peu probable étant donné l'entêtement du français et, à vrai dire, ce n'était pas celui-là dont Bretagne voulait.

Lui voulait le second cas possible. La guerre. Car si ils gagnaient, il aurait son indépendance. Enfin. La Bretagne redeviendrait un duché, puis un royaume. Ca prendrait du temps, évidemment, mais il était patient lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient. Et lorsqu'il serait redevenu le Royaume de Bretagne, il reformerait la Haute-Bretagne, lui, et sa chère Basse-Bretagne.

Nolwenn se réveillerait. Elle sortirait de son long sommeil, trop long sommeil.

Bon, elle risquait de ne pas être très contente en apprenant qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec leurs frères et soeurs, mais bon. L'essentiel était là.

Tout ça serait bien terminé. Il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Pas dans sa maison de Quimper, non. Dans le manoir à Penthièvre, où il vivait avec sa soeur avant.

- Léan, j'ai une idée.

Bretagne sortit de ses pensées pour se reconcentrer sur la conversation se déroulant dans la pièce.

- Dis toujours.

- On inverse. Ce sera à Nathalie de représenter la Normandie. Et on verra bien si tu tombes malade et si elle est soignée miraculeusement.

Bretagne devint livide. Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré essayait de tout faire foirer, là ?! Basse-Normandie, fais pas le con, fais pas le con, fais pas le con...

- Hum...Et si on a la preuve que ce que pensait Bretagne est vrai ?

- On avisera. Ah, et tu veux que je te prouve que Bretagne ne veut pas "empêcher que quelqu'un ressente la même douleur que lui" mais bien se servir de toi ?

Stefan serra les dents. "on avisera" ben voyons. Il se releva, prêt à intervenir s'il le fallait mais le regretta. Car en faisant ça, il perdit quelques phrases de la conversation.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Stefan, on a trouvé un compromis.

- Ah ?

- Viens là.

Le breton entra dans le bureau. Ca sentait mauvais cette histoire. Il avança jusqu'au bureau et Francis sortit une feuille.

Argh, dieu qu'il détestait les contrats et autres saloperies dans ce genre. Surtout avec cet enfoiré de français qui ne respectait rien.

- Je veux bien laisser tomber totalement l'unification de la Normandie.

Ah ? Mais c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle ça. Même si la guerre l'aurait plus arrangé. Bah, il trouverait bien une autre occasion, pour le moment, seul importait le fait que les jumeaux resteraient ensemble.

- Mais, en échange, je veux que tu abandonnes définitivement ton indépendance, et donc que tu arrêtes de la revendiquer à tout va ou de tenter de l'obtenir.

La gorge du breton se serra. Non. Tout mais pas ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander de choisir entre sa soeur et celle du normand.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Basse-Normandie qui observait la scène. Mais vu comme il était tendu, si jamais il acceptait l'odieux marché de Francis, il lui sauterait à la gorge et ferait du hachis de français.

Mauvaise idée.

- Attends, Francis. Léan, baisse-toi. A ma hauteur.

- Euh...Pour quoi ?

- Ta gueule et fais ce que je te demande, j'vais pas te bouffer !

Intrigué, Léan se mit à genoux, seul moyen pour lui d'être à l'a hauteur du petit breton. Stefan le regarda longuement.

Et lui mit un magistral coup de tête qui l'assomma.

- Stefan qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Si je le laissais conscient, il risquait de te réduire en charpie, salopard. Pas que ça me dérangerait, mais ce serait une déclaration de guerre. Et nous sommes chez toi. Tu aurais juste à nous faire capturer et tout aurait été réglé, on aurait perdu, Haute-Normandie serait morte quand même.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu accepte ?

- Je...

_Désolé Nolwenn. _

- Tu ?

_Je pensais pouvoir te ramener._

- J'abandonne définitivement mon indépendance et ne la revendiquerait plus jamais.

_Mais je n'ai jamais réussi quoi que ce soit._

* * *

Je suis qu'une larve, désolé TT_TT

Nolwenn : J'vais pas rev'nir ?! C'est quoi c'bordel ?!

Aristo : *fuis*

Nolwenn : REVIENS LA BATARDE DE MERDE !

Review...?


	5. Jamais je n'aurais dû survivre

Mouhahahaha, inclinez-vous bande de larves ! J'ai réussi à vous taper ça ! Et il est long en plus ! Maintenant, dodo, demain on va à l'école :D

Vous aviez demandé les frangins de Stef' ? Les v'là !

Au fait, j'ai fait une version bêta d'un test de personnalité sur quizilla : quizzes/24276306/quelle-region-etes-vous (si vous ne pouvez lire le lien, il est sur mon profil) Communiquez-moi vos résultats ! Moi je suis...Bretagne :D (tiens, tiens...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Nouvelles fraîches du matin !

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit brutalement, réveillant ses quatre occupants. Il y eut quelques grognements et des froissements de draps alors que la lumière du soleil forçait les dormeurs à ouvrir leurs paupières.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux auburn se tenait, mains sur les hanches. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de fougue, surplombés par d'improbables quintuples sourcils. Sa longue robe verte la couvrait jusqu'aux pieds, laissant néanmoins entrevoir un vertigineux décolleté.

Un bruit sourd retentit alors qu'un des occupants de la cabine se laissait tomber au sol pour s'y rendormir aussi sec. Des cheveux rouges en pagaille qui couvraient les même sourcils que la jeune fille, un teint de peau assez pâle, vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon et encore à moitié enroulé dans sa couverture. La rousse ne se fit pas prier pour aller lui flanquer un bon coup de pied dans le visage.

- DEBOUT CRETIN D'ECOSSAIS !

Le roux se leva en râlant, étincelant de classe et de prestance, à moitié endormi et complètement bancal. Un roulis du bateau suffit à le faire s'écraser sur le lit en face du sien, et son occupant avec qui grogna un "dégage..." très élégant.

- Dans trente secondes, ceux qui ne seront pas réveillés, debout, habillés, propres et au garde-à-vous sur le pont, je le pend au mât !

La rousse s'en alla en claquant la porte et les quatre dormeurs ne se firent pas prier pour retourner se coucher.

- Hey les mecs...Je sais pas vous...Mais moi j'ai pas envie d'être pendu...Surtout au mât. Et surtout par Irlande.

- Il a raison, allez, debout...

Un grognement général retentit alors que les quatre garçons se levaient et s'habillaient sommairement, encore à moitié dans le monde des rêves. Quelques minutes plus tard (il ne fallait pas trop en demander) ils étaient sur le pont, étalés les uns sur les autres, prêts à se prendre la gueulante du siècle.

La jeune fille les dévisagea un à un. Ses imbéciles de frères.

L'aîné, Pays de Galles, Dylan Kirkland. Ses cheveux roux créaient d'intéressants reflets blonds avec le soleil et ses yeux verts mi-clos, en temps normal, brillaient de vivacité. Son cadet, l'écossais Allistor, aux cheveux rouges en pagaille, était le plus grand en taille et s'appuyait allègrement sur son petit frère, Arthur, l'anglais, blond aux yeux verts. Le dernier, Irlande du Nord, Seamas Mc Carthy avait changé son nom de famille pour couper les ponts avec les autres Kirkland. Lui était roux orange, roux de chez roux, roux je-t'arrache-la-rétine-avec-mes-cheveux mais gardait tout de même les improbables sourcils des Kirkland.

Elle, Carlin Kirkland, représentait la République d'Irlande. Leurs benjamins, Stefan et Nolwenn, étaient absents. Le breton les ayant renié et sa soeur étant morte depuis plusieurs siècles déjà.

- Alors, les nouvelles ? l'interrogea Arthur.

- Mauvaises. Cet enfoiré de frog a forcé Stef' a renier définitivement son indépendance pour sauver les deux normands.

L'écossais, Allistor, eut un soupir et secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que notre cher petit frère rate tout ce qu'il entreprend ?

- Allistor ! le réprimanda son aîné, Dylan, Stefan n'a jamais eu de soutien ! On ne l'a jamais aidé, ce qui lui arrive et avant tout de notre faute ! Alors qu'il avait besoin de réconfort à la mort de Nolwenn, on l'a blâmé pour sa mort ! Accusé d'avoir volé Excalibur ! Laissé tomber ! Francis a manqué à sa parole, à la mort d'Anne, la Bretagne devait redevenir indépendante mais il a trahi la confiance de Stefan qui n'a pas su quoi faire ! Forcément, on a pas bougé le petit doigt pour l'aider ! On s'est conduit comme des enfoirés et à cause de ça, il a fait des erreurs ! Mais il a toujours essayé de faire de son mieux ! Je te rappelle que si on a décidé d'aller l'aider cette fois, c'était pour rattraper nos erreurs du passé, alors commences pas !

Un silence gêné s'installa sur la fratrie. Dylan avait raison, ils s'étaient conduits comme des enfoirés, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Alors que Stefan appelait à l'aide, les deux irlandais avaient préféré s'engager dans une guerre, Allistor se moquait de lui, Pays de Galles faisait la sourde oreille et Arthur lui disait de se débrouiller.

Très peu dignes d'aînés.

- Stefan a probablement été celui que la mort de Nolwenn a le plus affecté...Au point qu'il en a perdu son don de voir les créatures magiques, comme nous...Et à cause de ça, il avait l'impression de ne plus être un Celte. Donc, merde, si quelqu'un a besoin de nous aujourd'hui, c'est bien lui ! renchérit Irlande.

- Même s'il va essayer de nous buter quand on arrivera, répondit Ecosse.

- Et de nous renvoyer d'où on vient, ajouta Irlande du Nord.

- En nous insultant copieusement, termina sombrement l'anglais.

Un autre silence s'installa. Pouvaient-ils blâmer le breton ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ces traitements étaient entièrement mérités, tout comme le changement de nom de Stefan.

- Terre en vue !

Les cinq Kirkland relevèrent la tête et se précipitèrent au gaillard avant pour observer la terre qui s'approchait rapidement. Très vite, ils purent accoster et descendirent, perdus. Sur les mers, ça allait. Mais dès qu'ils mettaient un pied à terre, ils étaient incapable de lire une carte.

- Attendez, je vais demander.

Un jeune homme brun aux yeux noirs dormait tranquillement à l'ombre d'un palmier, le seul péquin à dix kilomètres sur la plage. Allistor s'approcha du type et le prit très délicatement par le col pour le secouer afin de le réveiller. Le pauvre dormeur ouvrit les yeux, se demandant ce qui se passait, et, lorsqu'il vit le visage de l'écossais, lui mit une beigne, l'assommant.

- Allistor s'est fait mettre au tapis !

- Bon, les roukmols, je sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous venez d'interrompre ma sieste et...

- On cherche à aller en Bretagne, humble paysan, pourriez-vous nous indiquer le chemin ? demanda Pays de Galles.

Le jeune homme les regarda longuement en clignant des yeux.

- Vous voulez faire quoi, là-bas ?

- On a un ami à y voir.

- Qui ça ?

- Mais ça vous regarde ! s'indigna finalement l'irlandais.

L'humble paysan les regarda encore, visiblement mieux réveillé. Et sortit une carabine qu'il pointa sur Arthur.

- Ouais. Je suis Corse, et je vous reconnais. Vous êtes les nations du Royaume-Uni. Vous lui voulez quoi à Stef' ?

Un long silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que la République d'Irlande frappe violemment l'Angleterre.

- Crétin ! Tu nous a amené en Corse ! Pirate du dimanche ! Et t'as trouvé le moyen de nous faire accoster sur LA plage où dormait cette région !

- Frappes Ecosse, c'est lui qui a été le réveiller !

- Quoi...? demanda le concerné, commençant à émerger.

Finalement, Dylan fit taire ses cadets et mit ses mains devant lui en signe de paix. Il ne tenait pas à avoir d'ennuis avec le Corse, sa région étant réputée pour être tenace.

- Nous sommes les frères et soeurs de Stefan, on a entendu dire qu'il avait des ennuis alors on est venus. Pourriez-vous baisser votre arme, s'il vous plaît ?

Corse baissa son arme, les dévisageant en plissant les yeux. Stefan n'avait jamais voulu parler de sa famille, et ces gars là s'appelaient "Kirkland", pas "Le Calvez". Donc, Bretagne avait changé de nom. Et il y avait sûrement une très bonne raison derrière cet acte. Il ne voulait pas mener ces types à son meilleur ami s'ils n'allaient lui attirer que des ennuis supplémentaires.

Son regard se fit sombre. Le breton était tellement déprimé qu'il n'avait même pas voulu le voir, lui qui avait toujours été à ses côtés, qui avait soigné toutes ses blessures.

- Venez chez moi. On va s'expliquer. Enfin, vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi, alors qu'il semble vous avoir renié, vous réapparaissez comme par magie.

Plus goût à la vie. Non, il n'avait plus goût à la vie. A quoi bon, de toute façon.

Stefan fixa Excalibur entre ses mains. L'épée des braves. Cette épée aurait dû être entre les mains de Nolwenn, pas des siennes. C'était Nolwenn qui l'avait retiré du rocher. C'était Nolwenn qui était brave, forte, courageuse, sans limites. Lui était peureux. Incapable. Il avait toujours eu besoin d'un pilier sur lequel s'appuyer. Nolwenn. Et, après, il avait tenté de chercher du réconfort en un de ses aînés, Ecosse.

Tch.

Grave erreur, comme pouvoir trouver réconfort en un tel enfoiré, un salopard de la pire espèce. Hier encore, il s'appuyait sur l'espoir. L'espoir de ramener sa soeur. L'espoir de la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. L'espoir qu'elle lui foute une baffe pour avoir déprimé avant de le serrer contre elle.

Que lui restait-il à présent ?

Il ramena ses mains devant lui. Pourquoi ne disparaissait-il pas ? Il n'avait plus rien, n'était plus rien. Son âme en perdition avait encore tenté de s'accrocher à la première chose qu'elle avait vu.

Léan.

Mais comment le normand pourrait-il l'aider alors qu'il ignorait tout de lui ?

Ses yeux se baissèrent sur l'eau. Après avoir cédé au marché de Francis, il était parti. Il était retourné dans la forêt de Brocéliande, sa chère forêt qui, autrefois, grouillait des bruits des créatures magiques y habitant. A présent, il ne les entendait plus. Il ne les voyait plus.

Le lac s'étendait devant lui, impérieux, majestueux. Il semblait le regarder de haut, lui demander pourquoi restait-il assis là, les pieds dans son eau, à fixer son reflet. Son reflet qui le dégoûtait. Ce n'était pas lui qui aurait du survivre. Il n'était pas la Bretagne.

Nolwenn l'était.

- CORSE !

Christian soupira et alla ouvrir la porte pour que le taré se trouvant derrière arrête de hurler son nom en tapant dessus.

- Oh, Léan, quelle surprise de te voir ici, non, je ne sais pas où est Bretagne, oui, je compte faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Je t'en prie, entre. Ah, et non, il n'est pas disposé à être transformé en pâté à crêpe, pas tout de suite du moins.

Basse-Normandie ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma aussi sec. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose au sujet de ce problème de transparence qui faisait que tout le monde devinait ses actions avant même qu'il n'y pense.

Le corse le fit entrer et il constata avec surprise que le salon était déjà occupé par cinq personnes, tous ayant un léger air de famille avec leur breton national.

- Oui, ce sont les frères et soeurs de Stef' et je t'emmerde, ma maison est devenu un moulin, ou un hôtel, je sais pas trop.

- Mais j'ai encore rien dit !

- J'ai senti que tu allais faire la remarque. Assieds-toi, j'ai déjà réfléchi au problème avec les têtes de pioche ici présentes qui ont tendance à oublier qu'ils font parti de l'Union Européenne.

Le normand obtempéra et s'installa sur un fauteuil, observant un peu les celtes avant de s'intéresser à ce qu'allait dire Corse.

- A la base, ils comptaient "prêter" leurs troupes à Bretagne pour qu'il puisse reprendre son indépendance, car ils n'ont pas le droit d'attaquer directement Francis, vu qu'ils font parti de l'Union Européenne. Le problème, c'est que Stef' a juré qu'il abandonnait toute tentative de reprendre son indépendance, donc ça marche plus. Et cette tête de mule est bien trop fier pour revenir sur sa parole, surtout s'il l'a donné à un mec qu'il hait pour l'avoir trahi, justement.

- C'est là que je ne le comprend pas, moi je n'aurais aucune pitié à l'envoyer chier, ce frog à la con.

- Allistor, Stefan et toi êtes fondamentalement différents. Tu vois, lui il essaye d'aider les autres. Toi, t'es juste un connard, lui répondit aimablement Seamas.

L'écossais grogna et fit signe à Corse qu'il pouvait continuer.

- Merci. Il y a donc une seconde solution. Toi, moi, et toutes les régions qui voudront bien nous suivre, on déclare la guerre à Francis -avec l'aide de ses messieurs- et on prend notre indépendance. (Basse-Normandie ouvrit la bouche mais Christian le stoppa) Et, laisse-moi finir, on attaque la Bretagne.

- Ce mec est fou ! déclara joyeusement Dylan.

Léan plissa les yeux. Corse n'était pas idiot, il y avait quelque chose là-dessous, c'était obligé.

- On l'attaque...Genre...On l'annexe à une de nos "nouvelles régions indépendantes"...Et on lui donne son indépendance, c'est ça ?

Le corse le regarda, complètement estomaqué, et, un instant, le normand crut qu'il s'était trompé.

- T'as trouvé tout seul, Léan ! Tu deviens intelligent !

- OK. Dès que tout ça est terminé, je te démonte la gueule. Mais...On devrait pas demander à ce bouffeur de galettes, d'abord ?

Un sixtuple soupir retentit dans la pièce.

- Si c'était si simple...commença Carlin, Stefan est fier. Très fier. Beaucoup trop fier. Il ne voudra jamais d'une telle aide. Surtout si, en plus, on est impliqués dedans. Et il y a autre chose. On va avoir besoin de toi, le normand.

* * *

Voili, voilou !

Stefan : Comment ça j'me raccroche à Léan ? C'quoi ces conneries encore ?!

Aristo : Ben...Ca donne un côté romantico-dramatique à la fic et...Non ? Roh, ta gueule, c'est moi qui commande ! :(

Review mes amours ?


	6. Jamais je ne capitulerais

Bon, c'était hardcore avec mon emploi du temps, tout ça (WHAAAAT JE FINIS A DIX HUIT HEURES TOUS LES JOURS ?! Et ce connard de car qui arrive à dix huit heures trente TTwTT Vive le lycée, youpi...) mais j'ai quand même fini mon chap' !

D'ailleurs, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre premier d'une autre fic'. Si je vous dis :

- Celtes

- Piraterie

- Esclavage

- Yaoi (évidemment/SBAF/)

Vous pensez à quoi ? XD

Bon, bonne lecture, j'vous aime, j'adore recevoir vos reviews, vos avis ! Vous êtes tous formidables, je vous décerne tous la légion d'honneur ! Cap'tain Sun, Elrick363, Akebono mimichan, Saemoon, Alexa-JD, , Toxi-Hice-Grantz...Je vous jure, vous êtes des putains de gens géniaux TT_TT Dès que j'écris, j'ai la peur au ventre que ça ne vous plaise pas tellement j'ai envie de vous faire plaisir ! Des fois je recommence plusieurs fois en me disant "non, ça serait mieux comme ça, faut que ce soit parfait, parfait, parfait...".

Je vous aime. Voilà.

* * *

- Stefan, tu sais, il ne faut pas se laisser déprimer comme ça...

- Je ne me laisse pas dépérir. Je réfléchis.

Alsace soupira et jeta un regard désespéré à Lorraine qui l'observait depuis un moment, pensant être bien cachée dans les arbres, surveillant sa protégée. A côté de la blonde alsacienne, faisant de pensifs ronds dans l'eau avec son doigt, Bretagne. Une semaine avait passé et le roux qui s'était enfermé et avait dit ne vouloir voir personne s'était enfin décidé à accepter la présence d'autrui. Elisabeth avait sauté sur l'occasion pour aller voir l'état de son ami.

Elle n'était là que depuis quelques minutes et tout ça ne lui plaisait pas. En premier, il lui avait demandé si Haute-Normandie s'était rétabli. Elle avait répondu oui. Il avait souri.

Puis plus rien.

Stefan se contentait de fixer l'eau du lac de Brocéliande en faisant des ronds dedans.

- Tu réfléchis à quoi ?

- A tout. Haute-Normandie a Basse-Normandie, pas vrai ?

Alsace acquiesça, ne voyant pas trop où le breton voulait en venir.

- Toi, tu as Lorraine, qui te protège comme une poule couve ses oeufs. Languedoc-Roussillon s'occupe de Midi-Pyrénées comme de son marmot. Corse a Nord-Pas-de-Calais, enfin, il essaye de le faire sortir. Auvergne a Rhône-Alpes, ils parlent nature à longueur de temps. Ile-de-France a Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur, qui la drague constamment et ça ne lui déplaît pas. Champagne-Ardennes a Franche-Compté pour leurs éternelles parties de carte. Pays de la Loire a Centre, sa timide petite région préférée. Aquitaine a Bourgogne, malgré qu'il répète qu'il ne l'aime pas, je sais que c'est faux. Guadeloupe et Guyane sont toujours fourrés ensemble. Limousin essaye de dérider Poitou-Charentes, et ce doit être le seul à y arriver. Et Picardie hiberne tant qu'il ne voit pas Réunion.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Elisabeth avait compris. Ils étaient vingt-sept régions. Tous par paires grâce à leurs affinités ou, au contraire, leurs différences, couples ou pas. Et Bretagne était le vingt-septième. Il avait perdu celle qui allait avec lui, celle qui formait la deuxième moitié de son âme.

Nolwenn.

Il l'avait définitivement perdue lorsqu'il avait cédé son indépendance à Francis et, quoi qu'on en dise, cela restait de sa faute. Du moins, il n'avait pas eu le choix.

- C'est faux, Stefan. Nous, nous sommes tous là pour toi. Bon, peut-être pas Ile-de-France, PACA...Mais Corse, Rhône-Alpes, Nord-Pas-de-Calais, Lorraine, moi...Et on trouvera une solution !

Le breton lâcha un "hm" pensif, fixant son reflet. Soudain, il retira son doigt de l'eau. Alsace s'inquiéta. Elle n'aimait pas le regard de Stefan. Il semblait...Résigné. Comme quelqu'un acceptant la fatalité.

- La Bretagne doit exister, elle ne doit pas disparaître...

Elisabeth n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de cette phrase que le roux continua.

- Donc si je disparais, il est forcé que quelqu'un d'autre deviendra la Bretagne. Et il n'y a pas trente-six mille choix !

Stefan n'eut pas le temps de voir le magistral coup de plat à choucroute qu'Alsace lui administra, l'expédiant dans l'eau. Surpris, Bretagne but la tasse et se raccrocha de justesse à une racine d'un arbre poussant au bord du lac, parvenant à sortir la tête de l'eau, tâchant de respirer.

- Espece de crétin fini ! Tu vas abandonner ?! Après tout ce que tu as enduré, tu vas abandonner, comme ça, avec un "j'vais me suicider" ?! Ta soeur a disparu, tu t'es battu ! Francis a trahi sa parole, tu t'es battu ! Basse-Normandie t'exaspère, tu te bas ! Tu t'es toujours battu, que ce soit pour toi ou pour les autres ! Tu es Stefan, le breton qui casse les pieds à Léan, le meilleur ami de Corse, l'indépendantiste, le...Le...La Bretagne !

Le petit roux soupira. Alsace n'avait pas tort. Il s'était toujours battu.

- El'...Si je me suis battu, c'est parce que j'avais un but à atteindre...Quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher...C'était Nolwenn, le désir de la revoir...C'est foutu...Je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ? Je sais, c'est totalement pitoyable, je suis incapable de me suffire à moi-même, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un ! Mais j'ai plus cette personne...J'ai plus envie de me battre.

- Tu mens. Tu me mens. Si tu n'avais pas envie de te battre, tu ne serais pas sorti de l'eau tout à l'heure, tu te serais laissé couler. Et tu as quelqu'un. Tu as Léan. Et ne mens pas, je sais que c'est vrai.

Depuis quand était-il si transparent ?

Stefan se contenta de marmonner dans sa barbe que c'était faux et que Léan n'était qu'un crétin de normand voleur de Mont-sait-michel qui avait des cheveux de gonzesse, tirant un sourire à Alsace. Si le breton avait retrouvé sa mauvaise foi habituelle, c'est qu'il allait déjà un peu mieux.

Finalement, il sortit de l'eau, étant encore dans le lac, et ôta son tee-shirt pour l'éponger. La blonde soupira. Il n'avait pas dû beaucoup manger pendant la semaine, au vu de ses côtes qui ressortaient.

- Je vais te laisser, El', j'ai du boulot qui m'attend. J'ai une région à gérer.

- Te tue pas au travail.

- Promis.

Alsace quitta Bretagne, un peu rassurée. Evidemment, il en faudrait plus pour le réconforter tout à fait, mais c'était un bon début.

Le petit roux rentra en soupirant chez lui et s'installa dans son bureau, observant avec lassitude le monticule de paperasses qui jonchait la table. La plupart étaient probablement des plaintes, comme depuis une semaine. Les bretons étant tous plus ou moins indépendantistes, apprendre la dissolution de tous les groupes/clubs pour l'indépendance ne leur avait pas fait plaisir.

Oui, bah à lui non plus hein.

Evidemment, il n'avait pas révélé la vraie raison. Il avait seulement dit vouloir vivre en harmonie avec la France. Conneries. Mais bon, aller dire à un breton qu'il a perdu son indépendance pour sauver les normands. Argh.

Le chef de son conseil régional entra avec une autre pile de papiers dans les mains et un air totalement désolé.

- Encore des plaintes ?

- Oui, certains font la grève, même.

- La faim les ramènera chez eux. Autre chose ?

- La presse locale jase sur la perte de notre indépendance et sur "l'incapacité" de notre représentant. Ou, je cite, "peut-être les siècles le rendraient-ils sénile".

- Je les verrais bien à ma place, tiens...grogna le petit roux.

Stefan eut un nouveau soupir et laissa sa tête retomber sur le bureau. Son conseiller régional ne dit rien, habitué à la grande lassitude du petit breton. Il était le seul devant lequel le roux se laissait aller, ayant une grande confiance en lui et sachant que jamais il n'irait vendre des informations aux papparazis et autres parasites.

L'homme hésita mais se permit quand même de donner une amicale claque sur l'épaule de Stefan avec un sourire réconfortant. Le roux le remercia silencieusement. Ca faisait toujours du bien de ne pas se sentir abandonné.

- Allez monsieur, il faut regarder vers l'avenir et se battre.

- Ouais, je sais, on me l'a déjà...

Stefan fut brutalement coupé par un fracas épouvantable, comme une porte que l'on défonce. Les deux occupants du bureau se redressèrent brusquement mais n'eurent le temps de rien faire que la porte du bureau fut également défoncée.

Par une double hache nordique.

Le breton se remit au fond de son siège et croisa les mais sous son menton, coudes sur la table.

- Hey, Demi-Normandie, les poignées de porte sont peut-être basses mais tu pourrais quand même faire l'effort d'entrer normalement.

- On entre normalement quand on vient diplomatiquement, expliqua le normand en passant par l'encadrement. Il pointa son arme sur le roux, Mais moi, je viens revendiquer la Bretagne comme mienne.

Bretagne jeta un oeil à l'arme pointé sur lui, visiblement fraîchement aiguisé, avant de relever les yeux sur Basse-Normandie, n'ayant toujours pas bougé. A côté de lui, son conseiller régional n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche ou se déplacer, tenant à sa gorge et à ses membres.

- C'est une blague, Demi-Normandie ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Mais si tu ne te décide pas à te défendre, je prends ça comme un abandon.

Le roux se leva calmement, pour une fois, en prenant son parapluie qui se transforma rapidement en épée.

- Alors c'est ça, la gratitude normande ?

- La gratitude normande s'arrête là où commence ses intérêts.

- La tienne s'arrête vite, visiblement. En effet, Corse m'avait informé qu'un certain nombre de régions, dont lui, avaient pris leurs indépendances pour éviter tout souci, ce que j'avais approuvé. Evidemment, si on repart tout de suite dans les instincts primaires de conquête, ça me dérange un peu.

- Que sais-tu des conquêtes ? Tu étais pirate, avant, c'est ça ?

Le breton eut un claquement de langue agacé. Il détestait qu'on lui parle "d'avant". "Avant" quand il était avec tous ses frères et soeurs. Tous. Même Nolwenn.

Stefan serra les poings et le normand sentit pointer une légère inquiétude en voyant le regard noir du roux.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me battre. Et surtout pas avec toi. Mais je refuse de laisser mes gens, mon peuples, mes bretons sous ton emprise. Je vais te buter, Demi-Normandie.

Léan ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais le breton prit appui sur son bureau pour lui sauter dessus, épée en main. Dans un ultime réflexe de survie, il se décala mais se prit tout de même un méchant coup dans l'épaule. Le normand serra les dents et projeta le roux contre un mur avec le manche de sa hache.

Stefan était bien plus hargneux (et de ce fait, bien plus fort) lorsqu'il se battait pour son peuple que lorsqu'il se "battait" contre lui après une énième dispute.

Bon, il allait juste essayer d'éviter de le tuer, Corse lui en voudrait.

- Monsieur ! Je...Je vais appeler de l'aide, d'accord ?

- Non. (Stefan se releva et cracha par terre, du sang était remonté dans sa bouche. Ce foutu normand avait beaucoup trop de force) Je vais régler ça seul. Car si quelqu'un intervient, ça donnera le droit à Léan et aux normands de s'attaquer au peuple, ce dont je ne veux pas. Cependant je veux que vous ordonniez de protéger les frontières. Et si je perd, vous barricaderez toute la partie "Ancienne Basse-Bretagne" de manière à la protéger. Puis vous irez à Brocéliande. Près du lac, à droite, il y a un bouleau, vous savez, l'arbre avec de l'écorce blanche. C'est le seul. Si vous cherchez un peu, à son pied il y a une trappe, vous entrez. Vous comprendrez la suite tout seul.

- Bien monsieur.

Le conseiller s'en alla vite-fait, sachant très bien qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter les ordres de Stefan. Plus têtu, y'avait pas. Bizarrement, le normand ne tenta pas de le retenir, se concentrant plutôt sur Bretagne.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, bouffeur de galettes, mais ça ne sauvera pas la Bretagne.

- C'est comme ta hache et ta force, elles sauveront pas ta gueule.

Une fois de plus, Léan ne put répondre que Stefan tenta de lui asséner un nouveau coup. D'un coup de hache bien placé, il parvint à désarmer son adversaire et pensa que c'était fini.

Et Excalibur réapparut dans la main du breton.

- Et ouais, c'est ce qu'on appelle une épée magique, demi-Normandie.

- Ou boomerang, éventuellement...marmonna le normand.

Léan décida de faire abstraction des bizarreries de ce genre pour se concentrer sur son combat. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel regard chez Bretagne. Noir. Complètement noir. Prêt à lui arracher la tête s'il le fallait.

Charmant.

Stefan tourna brusquement la tête vers la droite et, par réflexe, Léan l'imita. Le breton sauta sur l'occasion en décochant un violent coup de pied dans les chevilles de Basse-Normandie qui, surpris, fit une brutale rencontre avec le sol. Mais Bretagne n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir que le normand l'envoya le rejoindre en le saisissant par la cheville avant de lui écraser le ventre avec son genou, prenant ses poignets dans ses mains pour le bloquer.

- Enfoiré !

- Sois pas mauvais perdant. Tu es vaincu. Tu te soumets ?

- Crève !

- Tu préfère que je te pète les poignets, peut-être ? demanda le normand en accentuant la pression de ses doigts sur les fins poignets du breton.

Stefan serra les dents et les poings.

- Tu peux me péter tous les os que tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre !

- Certes, mais si tu meurs, je m'attaquerais à ton peuple. Et je sais que tu compte sur ton conseiller pour libérer Nolwenn de son cercueil de verre à Brocéliande à ta mort afin qu'elle puisse protéger la Basse-Bretagne. Mais la moitié de tes gens deviendront esclaves -les vikings font ça très bien, je t'assure- et rien ne nous empêchera de l'attaquer à son tour après. Alors ? Tu capitules ?

Le breton faillit lui cracher au visage mais se fit remarquer qu'il ne s'agissait peut-être pas du meilleur moment pour le faire. En rage, il desserra les poings.

- Je capitule. Connard.

* * *

Alors, votre avis ?

Stefan : Et pourquoi j'ai capitulé ? POURQUOI j'ai l'impression de me taper le mauvais rôle dans cet histoire ?!

Léan : Parce que t'es breton.

Aristo : Et vive la franchise normande...


	7. Jamais je n'aurais dû me faire avoir

Bouha, je vous aime et je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps TT_TT Mais comme je dis toujours, plus vous poireautez, plus vous êtes content quand ça sort, non ? :D /SBAAAAF/

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mal. Il avait affreusement mal à la tête. S'il souffrait...Il était en vie, non ? Probablement. Il se rappelait avoir capitulé et céder la Bretagne à Léan et, pour une raison inconnue, le normand l'avait assommé.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir les yeux, il entendit des voix et se fit discret pour pouvoir écouter, continuant de faire semblant de dormir.

- Et t'étais obligé de l'assommer ?

- Il aurait été chiant, sinon.

- Même ! Un petit peu de délicatesse, bordel ! Il vient de perdre son indépendance et de se faire envahir !

C'était pas la voix de Corse ? Qu'est-ce que Corse foutait ici ? Et avec Basse-Normandie, en plus. Oh, et en train de discuter de lui. Le normand n'avait tout de même pas envahi Christian également ? Non. Impossible. Le corse était bien trop hargneux et tenace pour se laisser faire, même à l'heure de la sieste.

- Corse, t'es pas un peu mère-poule, quand tu t'y met ? Il a survécu à bien pire, ça va pas le tuer.

- Je confirme ! lança une troisième voix.

Bretagne fronça mentalement les sourcils. Cette foutue voix...Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici...S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne voulait absolument pas revoir, c'était bien lui...Cet enfoiré.

- Toi l'écossais, on t'a pas sonné.

- Seamas, un peu de respect pour ton aîné.

- T'es pas mon aîné, t'es juste un connard.

Malloz douè (1)... Qui était le con qui avait eut la merveilleuse idée de rameuter ses frères et sa soeur ici...Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il trouvait que tout cela ressemblait à un complot moisi corse...

Avec un soupir, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa de son lit.

- Dégagez.

Les cinq autres Kirkland se tournèrent vers lui et l'écossais eut un grand sourire.

- Madainn mhath (2), Stefan ! Toujours aussi aimable, à ce que je vois !

- Et toi toujours aussi con, dégage !

Stefan se leva, prêt à aller démonter son frère écossais s'il le fallait, les yeux emplis de haine. Allistor se contenta de sourire en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Une ambiance pesante s'installa. Corse avait bien compris que Bretagne n'aimait pas ses frères mais ne pensait pas que c'en était à ce point.

- Tu m'as manqué, petit frère, lança l'écossais d'un ton horriblement ironique.

- Crève, pas toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

- J'offre gracieusement mon aide à mon cadet pour me faire pardonner de tous mes mauvais traitements du passé, voyons.

- Tu ne fais rien gratuitement, et encore moins pour te faire pardonner !

Allistor haussa les épaules en souriant, se moquant silencieusement de l'expression haineuse de son cadet.

Arthur s'approcha calmement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stefan qui se calma légèrement, étonnant Basse-Normandie et Corse. N'haïrait-il donc que l'écossais ? Après tout, depuis le début les autres disaient de lui qu'il n'était qu'un connard et il ne l'avait pas nié.

- Il dit la vérité, Stefan, on est là pour t'aider.

- Vous, je veux bien le croire, mais lui j'aurais un peu plus de mal, tu vois.

- Je t'assure qu'il dit la vérité, pour une fois.

Stefan dévisagea méfiamment son aîné écossais qui se contentait de sourire. Depuis sa naissance il n'avait été que le dernier des enfoirés avec lui, alors pourquoi viendrait-il l'aider, hein. Les miracles, ça n'existait pas, et surtout pas lorsqu'ils concernaient Allistor. Ce type ne changerait jamais, peu importe ce qu'en pensait Arthur. Cela dit, il préférait le garder à l'oeil tant qu'il serait sur le territoire français.

- Très bien. Maintenant, allez-y, déclara Stefan en croisant les bras.

- Allez-y, quoi ? interrogea Dylan, le gallois.

- Lancez-vous donc dans l'explication foireuse de votre présence ici, justifiez-moi le conquête de la Bretagne par la Basse-Normandie. Sans que je m'énerve.

- Euh...Et si tu t'énerve, ça marche quand même ?

Le regard lourd que lança le breton à son frère gallois parla de lui même. Forcément, pour quelqu'un d'aussi fier que Stefan, il était assez dur d'admettre qu'on l'avait aidé, sans lui demander son avis. Et surtout de savoir que sans cette aide, il n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir.

L'anglais soupira et se lança donc dans l'explication foireuse de leur présence.

- On a rarement été sympas avec toi...

- Jamais, le corrigea le breton.

- ...Ce n'est pas faux. Et c'est faisait longtemps que Dylan, Carlin et moi voulions renouer avec toi, Seamas ne l'a pas dit mais je suis sûr que lui aussi, et Allistor... Beeeeeeen... C'est Allistor.

- Un connard.

- Voilà. Cependant, nous savions que tu nous renverrais aussi sec aussitôt que nous pointerions notre nez. Et tes soucis actuels nous sont apparus comme une bonne occasion de, peut-être, se rattraper, car après tout, tu es notre petit frère, Stefan.

Le breton eut l'air pensif quelques instants, observant ses cinq frères et soeurs. Arthur qu'il le fixait, attendant une réaction, une réponse, Carlin qui tordait ses mains, gênée, Dylan qui lui faisait un sourire compatissant et gêné, Seamas qui croisait les bras avec sa tête d'antisocial habituel, et enfin Allistor qui souriait ironiquement, mais enfoncées dans les poches.

Stefan pointa d'ailleurs l'écossais du doigt.

- Vous, je veux bien le croire. Pas lui.

- Tu es cruel, Stefan, je me suis quand même tapé tout le voyage, surtout avec ce navigateur du dimanche qui a trouvé le moyen de nous faire débarquer en Corse.

- Roh, ça va ! C'est ta connerie qui m'a fait perdre le cap ! protesta l'anglais.

- Je crois savoir d'où vient la mauvaise foi de Stef', maintenant...marmonna Corse à Basse-Normandie, qui acquiesça vivement.

Le breton foudroya les deux autres régions du regard, ayant parfaitement entendu la remarque. Bon, c'était vrai, mais tout de même.

- Donc, vous avez débarqué en Corse par hasard ? Et par hasard, vous êtes tombés sur Christian qui, par hasard, était en train de mettre au point un plan pour m'aider, et par hasard, vous avez voulu l'aider ?

- Ben...C'est à peu près ça, répondit platement l'irlandaise.

Stefan soupira, n'arrivant pas à détacher son regard de son frère aîné écossais. La bonne volonté de Corse à vouloir l'aider, il y croyait facilement, c'était son meilleur ami. Celle de Basse-Normandie aussi, il avait tout sacrifié pour sauver sa soeur, et puis, il n'était pas méchant. Celle de Dylan, d'accord aussi. Il avait beau être un grand frère complètement naze, c'était un type bien, malgré tout. Carlin aussi, elle était gentille, et Seamas pouvait semblait antisocial mais c'était juste celui ayant le plus de mauvaise foi de la fratrie (et ce n'était pas peu dire). Arthur, à part la fois où il avait tenté de l'envahir mais où Nolwenn et lui l'avait renvoyé à coup de pied au cul, il n'avait jamais été vraiment cruel avec lui.

Mais Allistor. Allistor. Cet enfoiré.

L'écossais intercepta son regard noir sur lui et sourit en s'allumant un cigare, comme à son habitude, faisant râler Seamas qui avait horreur de l'odeur.

- Bon, c'est pas que j'en ai marre de rester debout dans cette espèce d'ambiance hyper mortelle, mais si on allait manger ? lança finalement Corse, Et puis faut que tu voie à peu près qui a pris son indépendance.

Bretagne acquiesça et suivit son meilleur ami en observant un peu son environnement, fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais...

- Euh...Oui, c'est ton manoir, en fait, mais personne avait de maison assez grande, sinon, se justifia rapidement Christian.

- J'y crois pas...M'enfin, c'est pas grave.

Corse fit un léger sourire à son ami et entra finalement dans la salle à manger. Stefan s'immobilisa en écarquilla les yeux.

- Ouais, hein ? J'ai eu la même réaction.

- Tout...Tout ça...?

- Le "ça" t'emmerde, breton, lança Lorraine.

- En fait, je sais pas non plus comment, c'est Alsace qui les a convaincu. Elle a pas voulu me dire comment.

Bretagne acquiesça, encore ébahi. Alsace, Lorraine, Bourgogne (à peine étonnant), Aquitaine (là, il était surpris), Nord-Pas-de-Calais (et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il aimait Francis), Rhône-Alpes, Pays de la Loire, Poitou-Charente, Auvergne, Champagne-Ardennes, Languedoc-Rousillon et Midi-Pyrénées...

Il n'eut le temps de rien dire, rien faire, que l'alsacienne blonde l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira dehors avec force, refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Bretagne, il faut qu'on parle.

- Euh...Oui ?

- Honnêtement. HONNETEMENT, détestes-tu Francis ?

Stefan ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre avec son habituel mauvaise foi, mais le regard de l'alsacienne l'en dissuada. Elle arrivait à voir quand il mentait et il ne voulait pas se prendre un coup de plat à choucroute dans le nez.

Ca fait mal.

- Je sais que c'est son gouvernement qui fait de la merde et que c'est pas lui...Non, je le déteste pas. Ca te va ?

- Voilà. Et tu connais son caractère ?

- Stupide ?

- Stefan !

Le breton soupira.

- C'est pas quelqu'un de méchant, c'est ça que tu veux me faire dire ?

- Bien. Et si la France est fragilisée...A qui ça profite ? Quelqu'un qui aurait, disons, les "moyens" de faire changer quelqu'un de caractère...Quelqu'un de pas très normal. Du style avec des pouvoirs. Comme tes fameux frères et soeurs disparus qui se pointent ici comme si de rien n'était. Réfléchis, Stefan, mais on a pas beaucoup de temps.

Alsace lâcha le breton et retourna dans la maison, le laissant complètement paumé. Le roux baissa les yeux, réfléchissant. Et si la blonde avait raison ? A trop s'obstiner à voir Francis dans le rôle du méchant, serait-il passé à côté de quelque chose d eplus...Logique ? De plus flagrant encore ?

Soudain, une odeur de cigarette arriva à son nez et il releva les yeux.

- Dis donc, Stefan, non seulement ta copine est jolie, mais en plus elle est intelligente.

* * *

1. Bordel de merde, en breton. Dites donc, vous allez avoir tout un répertoire d'insultes bretonnes si ça continue !

2. Littéralement "bon matin" en gaélique écossais

Voilà, review ? ;_;

Allistor : ...Pourquoi depuis ma première apparition on arrête pas de dire que je suis un connard ?

Stefan, Dylan, Seamas, Carlin et Arthur : PARCE QUE TU L'ES !

Allistor : Voui ^_^


	8. Jamais je ne me laisserais faire !

Chapitre des révélations (bon, pas tout sinon c'est pas drôle *-*) ! Je vous aime et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes chers lecteurs !

* * *

Stefan serra les dents en dévisageant Allistor. Son éternel cigare à la bouche. Son éternel kilt au-dessus d'un pantalon noir. Son éternelle main enfoncée dans la poche de sa veste. Son éternel air de branleur. Et surtout son éternel putain de sourire de merde toujours fiché sur sa sale gueule.

L'écossais n'avait pas changé, peu importe les siècles. Le temps avait glissé sur lui sans rien faire et il restait le même qu'avant. Avant. Tch.

- Tu es en train de me faire comprendre que c'est toi qui a tout organisé ?

- Ca dépend ce que tu comprend.

Mon dieu qu'il avait envie de lui coller un pain.

- Mon dieu que tu as l'air d'avoir envie de me coller un pain.

- T'as trouvé ça tout seul ou on te l'a soufflé ? rétorqua le breton en grinçant des dents.

Allistor lui sourit et il serra les poings à se rentrer les ongles dans la paume. L'écossais s'avança vers lui et il regretta de ne pouvoir s'enfoncer dans le mur, acculé comme il l'était, il se sentait horriblement impuissant.

Sans compter que son frère aîné faisait au moins deux ou trois têtes de plus que lui et qu'il avait toujours eu plus de force que lui.

- Tiens, tiens, mais on dirait que tu n'as pas Excalibur avec toi...

- Allistor, le terme épée magique t'évoque-t-il quelque chose ?

Le sourire de l'écossais s'élargit et le cadet pâlit.

- Et le fait que mes pouvoirs sont bien plus puissants que la magie de ta petite épée, cela t'évoque-t-il quelque chose aussi ? Crois-moi, avec ce que je lui ai fais, elle n'est pas prête de se transformer en épée et encore moins de te rejoindre...

Kao'ch. L'écossais se rapprocha encore plus et Stefan n'eut pas trente-six mille choix. Dans un geste désespéré, il tenta de s'enfuir vers la droite mais Allistor le rattrapa par le col de son tee-shirt et le plaqua face contre le mur.

- Dis donc, tu n'aurais pas osé me fausser compagnie...Surtout qu'à l'époque, c'est toi qui venait me chercher en pignant (1)...

- La ferme ! Et lâche-moi !

L'aîné lui prit les poignets et les immobilisa dans le dos, maintenant sa tête contre le mur avec son autre main. Il rapprocha son visage de la nuque de Stefan, provoquant un frisson de dégoût dans l'échine de ce dernier.

- Dégage !

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit...Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas habitué, n'est-ce pas ? Quoique, ça fait longtemps, beaucoup de choses se sont passés depuis. Tu es devenu le chien de Francis, par exemple...Il est plus doux que moi, peut-être ?

- Crève ! Francis ne m'a jamais touché et tu ne le feras plus jamais non plus !

Le breton voulut se dégager de l'emprise de son aîné mais Allistor le maintint contre le mur avec bien trop de force pour son petit corps. L'écossais lâcha sa tête et sembla fouiller sa poche. Le visage de Stefan devint livide lorsqu'il vit son frère commencer à dessiner d'étranges symboles à la craie sur le mur.

- C'est dommage, tout de même, que tu ai perdu tes pouvoirs à la mort de Nolwenn...Et étrange, d'ailleurs...Peut-être parce que c'était de ta faute et nos dieux celtes ont jugé bons de te punir ? lança Allistor en terminant ses dessins.

Stefan ne put répliquer, poussant un cri de souffrance en sentant des liens invisibles l'immobiliser, lui tordant douloureusement les bras dans le dos. Allistor le lâcha une fois assuré qu'il ne pourrait plus bouger avec son sort et eut un sourire.

L'écossais commença à glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son cadet, appréciant la peau douce du breton qui n'avait pas changé au niveau physique. Peut-être un petit peu plus musclé, mais il restait le frêle petit roux à la peau pâle et au visage couvert de tâches de rousseur.

- Connard !

- Inutile de m'insulter comme ça, Stefan...Bientôt tu redeviendras entièrement mien. Tu vas "mystérieusement" disparaître à un moment où Arthur sera occupé ailleurs, sans témoin pour justifier son absence. Ta copine blonde se dire que ses doutes sont confirmés et prendra Arthur comme responsable d'avoir lancé un sort à Francis pour l'affaiblir. Elle ira le dénoncer à l'Union Européenne et tout cela paraîtra parfaitement crédible compte tenu de la haine entre la France et l'Angleterre. Evidemment, l'ONU ne laissera pas faire ça et Arthur devra payer la facture, l'affaiblissant beaucoup. Et je n'aurais plus qu'à récupérer les morceaux. Tu vois, j'en ai un petit peu assez d'être dépendant de lui.

- Tu es pitoyable ! cracha le breton.

- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas toi qui guerroyait à tout va pour récupérer son indépendance ? Bah, tout ça n'a plus d'importance à présent.

L'écossais sortit un couteau et découpa le tee-shirt de Stefan, ne pouvant le lui enlever à cause de ses bras attachés dans son dos. Soucieux d'être surpris avant d'avoir terminé son affaire, il ôta également le pantalon de son cadet qui serrait les dents, se sentant horriblement faible et impuissant.

Allistor se colla au dos de son jeune frère en promenant ses mains sur son corps juvénile d'un air appréciateur. Malgré ses dents serrées comme un étau, Stefan ne parvint pas à retenir un léger gémissement lorsque son aîné glissa ses mains dans son sous-vêtement.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune fierté...Je me demande bien ce qu'en penserait ta soeur...Son grand frère, apprécier le contact des mains de son aîné sur son corps sans aucune honte ni pudeur...

- Ta gueule ! Salopard !

- C'est si facile de se faire passer pour la victime mais gémir comme une pucelle et en demander plus...A l'époque tu venais carrément me chercher et tu osais te plaindre après...

- Je ne suis jamais venu te chercher !

- Ah oui ? Et tes...

Un bruit sourd retentit et Stefan sentit son aîné s'écrouler contre lui. Il jura, ne pouvant pas même tourner la tête pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Par Thor, je hais les types dans son genre. Rien de cassé, bouffeur de galettes ?

Par Thor ? Bouffeur de galettes ?

- ...Demi-Normandie...?

- Non, l'archidiacre de Notre-Dame.

- Haha, spirituel.

Un long silence s'installa, Stefan était plus rouge qu'un cageot entier de tomates, n'appréciant pas spécialement d'être surpris dans une telle position par Léan.

- Bon, tu te rhabille ou tu gardes la pose ?

- J'AI L'AIR DE POUVOIR BOUGER PEUT-ETRE ?!

- Ben t'es pas attaché.

- Efface les dessins.

- Hein ?

- Les dessins ! A la craie, sur le mur, là !

Léan acquiesça et commença à effacer du revers de sa manche les symboles, surplombant un Bretagne plus que gêné qui priait pour qu'un trou s'ouvre sous ses pieds et qu'il s'y enfonce pour l'éternité.

Lorsqu'il sentit ses membres être libérés, il s'empressa de rajuster son pantalon, constatant d'un air désolé que son tee-shirt était définitivement mort. Prenant un profonde inspiration pour chasser ses rougeurs, il se tourna vers Basse-Normandie qui avait sa double hache à la main, ayant visiblement assommé Ecosse avec le plat de celle-ci..

- J'aurais pu me débrouiller tout seul...râla-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

C'est vrai quoi, cela faisait deux fois qu'il était sauvé par Léan ! Bon, la première fois il n'était même pas au courant qu'on était en train de le sauver, m'enfin bon...

- C'est clair que tu avais tout à fait l'air de t'en sortir. Enfin bref...(il se gratta la nuque) T'es pas mort, donc ça va. Tu t'occuperas de lui, déclara-t-il en pointant le corps évanoui de l'écossais du doigt.

Bretagne acquiesça et Léan tourna les talons, commençant à partir. Le petit roux eut un soupir.

- Merci, lâcha-t-il.

Surpris, le normand se retourna.

- Pardon ?

- Je t'ai dis merci ! Tu vas pas me le faire répéter cent fois, non plus !

- Tu...

- LAISSE STEFAN TRANQUILLE FACE DE TARTE !

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que quelque chose sauta sur Léan, le plaquant en sol en lui faisant un superbe clé de bras. Le normand voulut se dégager mais le quelque chose lui écrasa le visage avec le pied chaussé d'une grosse botte à crampons.

Stefan écarquilla les yeux. Ces cheveux roux comme le feu, longs et ondulés, ces sublimes émeraudes qu'étaient ses yeux, ce visage fin et pâle couvert d'une voie lactée de tâches de son..

- No...Nolwenn...balbutia-t-il.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui et lui décocha un sourire étincelant.

- Ca faisait longtemps, hein, Stef' ?

Bretagne sauta au cou de sa soeur, la faisant tomber sur le pauvre Léan qui n'avait rien demandé, et enfouit son visage dans sa nuque. La jeune fille sourit, les larmes aux yeux, et lui frotta le dos.

- Allez, chiale pas...

- Je chiale pas ! nia Stefan entre deux sanglots.

- La mauvaise foi bretonne, lâcha le normand en roulant des yeux, Dites, vous êtes très mignons, les retrouvailles, tout ça, c'est beau, c'est joli, mais vous pouvez faire ça ailleurs que sur mon ventre ?

Les deux bretons se relevèrent et Nolwenn en profita pour détailler son frère. Il avait grandit, on voyait bien à présent que c'était lui l'aîné. Il devait faire un peu plus d'un mètre soixante alors qu'elle en était resté au mètre cinquante. Son visage n'avait pas changé mais elle voyait à ses épaules et son torse nu qu'il s'était endurci. Il était loin le pleurnichard peureux incapable de faire trois pas sans se ramasser.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par le corps évanoui d'Allistor au sol et elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que cette face de haggish (2) fout ici ?

- Longue histoire...grogna Stefan.

- Je vois, tu me raconteras. Au fait ! (elle désigna Léan) le grand steak, là, c'est ton petit ami ?

Le normand qui se relevait retomba aussi sec face contre terre pendant que Stefan s'empourprait de la nuque à la racine de ses cheveux.

- Je vois. En voie de conclusion, c'est ça ?

- Nolwenn, s'il te plaît...

- Désolé, c'est vrai qu'on a mieux à faire. Et faudrait que tu m'expliques pourquoi Excalibur me boude ! Je l'ai appelé et elle n'est pas venu !

- Allistor lui a jeté un sort.

Léan se releva finalement en s'époussetant avant d'attraper le corps inconscient d'Allistor par la capuche et le mettre sur son épaule, au cas où il lui viendrait la mauvaise idée de se réveiller. Les deux bretons lancèrent un regard méprisant au roux dans les vapes, partageant visiblement le même amour de leur aîné et Stefan réalisa enfin qu'il avait des choses à dire, entrant en trombe dans la maison.

- Tout le monde dans le salon !

* * *

Voilà !

1. Vient du verbe "pigner", patois de l'Ouest, signifie "chouiner, pleurer"

2. Panse de brebis farcie, plat typiquement écossais (très bon)

Allistor : Ben voyons, et je m'en prend plein la gueule, évidemment !

Stefan : QUOI ?! C'est toi qui a failli te faire violer peut-être ?!

Allistor : Roh, ça va, on va pas en faire tout un plat...Ca a jamais tué pers /se prend un coup de latte par Nolwenn/

Review :3 ?


	9. Jamais ça n'en finira

Voilà, voilà, désolé du temps pour le post mais avec les cours et tout, et tout...Bref, il est là mon chapitre neuf ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un long silence s'installa et Dylan, Arthur, Seamas et Carlin pâlirent au fur et à mesure de l'explication.

- Donc...En venant ici...On a joué son jeu...murmura l'anglais, horrifié.

Certes, il n'aimait pas Francis et le voir ainsi affaibli ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde...Enfin, pas trop. Mais il ne savait que trop bien les conséquences que pouvait avoir un tel acte vis-à-vis de l'ONU, de l'Union Européenne et de toutes les autres Nations. Oh god...L'Angleterre se serait faite atomiser en quelques jours si le plan d'Allistor avait fonctionné. Ecosse avait vraiment été malin...Un peu plus et c'était tout le Royaume-Uni qu'il foutait à feu et à sang ! Heureusement qu'il s'était senti obligé de raconter son plan à Stefan en pensant ce dernier fichu. Et heureusement que Léan était arrivé et avait eu l'intelligence de l'assommer.

En fait, la seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était le truc ressemblant foutrement à sa petite soeur défunte qui s'accrochait à Stefan, prête à mordre (ou pire) le premier qui s'en approcherait.

- Nolwenn, comment tu...

- C'est...Moi qui...L'ai...Amenée...lança une voix à bout de souffle.

Tous se tournèrent vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur un nouvel arrivant. Ou plutôt une.

Nathalie Marie, la blonde Haute-Normandie.

- Nolweeeen...menaça-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement rauque.

- Oh, canari ! Tu es réveillée, finalement ?

Nathalie foudroya la petite rousse du regard, tâchant de reprendre sa respiration perdue dans une longue course. Un autre long (et pesant) silence s'installa, tous essayant de faire le lien entre les deux jeunes filles.

Léan fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas arrivées plus tôt et en même temps, au fait ?

Nolwenn étira un grand sourire malicieux et le normand dut retenir un gémissement de désespoir. Avant, il devait supporter Stefan. Visiblement, il allait bientôt devoir en supporter DEUX ! Et en plus, par principe il ne frappait pas les filles...

- Disons que canari est venu me chercher, m'a aidé à sortir de ce fichu cercueil -qui est le con qui a mis un cadenas dessus, sérieux ?- et puis...Hum...Disons que le matelas de ta chambre est confortable, Léan.

Le concerné cligna des yeux, n'ayant pas compris le sous-entendu, tandis que Nathalie s'empourprait et que Stefan en restait bouche-bée. Sa...Sa soeur...Avec Haute-Normandie...Non, impossible. Il avait dû mal comprendre la phrase. Oui, voilà. Il préférait rester dans l'ignorance et l'innocence, comme ce crétin de blond qui essayait encore d'additionner deux et deux.

Finalement, Nolwenn se détourna de son petit effet pour froncer les sourcils en regardant Arthur, qui s'inquiéta.

- Ecosse fait -hélas- parti du Royaume-Uni dont tu es le principal représentant, Arthur. Si on ne se débrouille pas bien, il serait fichu de remettre toute la faute sur toi. Il joue très bien la victime opprimée par ses horribles frères et soeurs, cette panse de brebis farcie en jupe.

- C'est un kilt...grogna Ecosse qui commençait à se réveiller.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges se gratta la nuque et se redressa en position assise, ayant été lâchement abandonné sur le sol, et observa l'assemblée. Ses frères et ses soeur et les régions française...En comptant ses deux cadets et l'espèce d'énergumène blond qui lui avait fait frôler la commotion cérébrale.

Malade mental. Taré. Barbare.

- Pas la peine de me regarder comme si j'allais vous bouffer, hein, j'ai pas les dents assez longues, râla-t-il.

- Avec toi on est jamais trop sûrs.

- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez ligoté les mains derrière le dos et les pieds ensembles. (il eut un soupir) J'ai perdu.

Arthur acquiesça et soupira. En fait, non. Allistor n'avait pas encore perdu vu que Francis était toujours sous l'emprise de son sort. Sort dont quelqu'un allait devoir être désigné comme volontaire pour le défaire. Il sortit quatre pailles et en cacha soigneusement les extrémités avant de les présenter à Pays de Galles et les deux Irlandais.

- Celui qui pioche la plus courte libère _the stupid frog_ du sort d'Allistor.

- C'est toi qu'a la plus courte, lui lança Seamas.

- Seamas ! le réprimanda Carlin.

Le roux haussa les épaules et piocha une paille avant de soupirer de soulagement. Aucun anglophone digne de ce nom ne voudrait aider un stupide français et il ne faisait pas exception à la règle (pour une fois). Carlin prit à son tour une paille et poussa le même soupir.

- Et merde, ça va me retomber dessus à tous les coups...râla Dylan.

Le Gallois tira une paille et sauta de joie.

- Haha, c'est pour toi Arthur !

- _Shit_ ! jura le concerné.

- Bon, intervint Corse, Le rosbif, tu fais ce que tu as à faire, si tu dois préparer ou j'en sais rien (il frissonna) je ne me mêle pas à vos histoires chelous de sorcellerie, ben tu prépare en attendant qu'on ramène Francis. Quentin, appelle Pays de la Loire, s'il te plaît, et demande-lui de nous ramener le Francese Ensuite...Ah, Stef', vu le bordel que mister-la-jupette a mis...

- C'est un kilt...grogna à nouveau l'écossais.

Christian haussa les épaules, s'en fichant comme de sa première sieste.

- Donc, vu le bordel que mister-la-jupette a mis (il ignora la nouvelle remarque d'Ecosse), j'ai pas eu le temps de touuuuuut t'expliquer vraiment. En fait, Alsace, qui a servi de stratège, se doutait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés qu'un de tes frères et soeurs, ou les quatre, était fortement impliqué dans cette histoire. Parce que Francis n'est pas (il grinça des dents) totalement un idiot. Et surtout, il n'est pas méchant. Normalement, Léan lui aurait demandé d'arrêter le processus d'unification à cause de la maladie de Nathalie, il l'aurait fait. Il aurait même probablement pris l'initiative. Mais on -on, c'est nous tous, les autres régions- a trouvé étrange son comportement. Et puis pouf, débarquent comme des fleurs les quatre nations du Royaume-Uni, tes frères et soeurs avec qui tu as coupé les ponts. Certes, la théorie du "on voulait juste te revoir et t'aider" peut tenir debout. Mais on avait quand même des doutes, donc on a monté deux plans. Un qu'on appliquerait pas, mais qu'on ferait croire aux british...

- Je suis écossais, rappela Allistor.

- Et nous irlandais, hein. Y'a que le truc là qui est "british".

Le corse leur envoya un regard lourd.

- En fait, y'a pas que mister-la-jupette et Stefan. Vous êtes vraiment TOUS casse-couilles dans cette famille ! Je peux m'exprimer sans être interrompu ?! Cacarella (1), quoi ! (il ignora le fou rire de Quentin qui trouvait la langue corse hilarante) Bref. Donc, on a fait croire aux saloperies d'outre-mer -voilà, ça vous va comme ça ?- qu'on quittait Francis et ils y ont cru, ce que j'ai trouvé étonnant mais bon. Comme disait Georges Brassens, "quand on est con, on est con". L'objectif était de savoir si les quatre étaient impliqués ou juste un, ou pas du tout, éventuellement. (Corse soupira) On sait que quitter Francis, en si grand nombre et d'une seule fois, l'affaiblirait terriblement. Et, même si je ne l'aime pas vraiment, c'est un sort que je ne souhaite à personne. Quoique...(il lança un sale regard à Allistor). On a fait courir la rumeur qu'on avait pris notre indépendance, en s'arrangeant pour que Francis n'en sache rien, de manière à ce que ça arrive à tes oreilles. Puis Léan a fait semblant de conquérir toute la région de Haute-Bretagne, la tienne. Dans la tête de pioche des bretons, la séparation Haute/Basse-Bretagne s'est refaite et ça a fait renaître Nolwenn, comme prévu. Car ce n'est pas une question de fait, qu'il y ait "officiellement" une Haute et une Basse Bretagne, mais c'est dans l'esprit des peuples y vivant. Si demain les...J'en sais rien, moi...Les Nord-Pas-De-Calaisien et les Picards considèrent que le Nord-Pas-De-Calais et la Picardie sont une seule et même région...Ben soit Picardie soit Nord-Pas-De-Calais disparaîtra. Donc, les bretons étant convaincus qu'il y a deux Bretagne...Celle qui avait, autrefois, disparue ne pouvait que renaître. Désolé, Stef', mais ton raisonnement était faux, Francis n'y était pour rien et obtenir ton indépendance n'aurait rien changé. Bref, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire...Ah, et les régions qui ne sont pas présentes ici veillaient à ce que Francis n'apprenne rien et qu'il ne fasse pas de conneries, vu qu'on le pensait sous l'effet de drogue bizarre ou un truc comme ça...Quoique la sorcellerie, c'est un peu pareil. Voilà, questions ?

Stefan regarda son meilleur ami, bouche-bée. Qui aurait cru que Christian et Elisabeth pouvaient assez réfléchir pour arriver à de telles conclusions. A côté de lui, Seamas et Carlin grognèrent, mécontents d'apprendre qu'ils avaient été manipulés. Allistor n'en avait plus grand chose à faire, au point où il en était, et Arthur était trop concentré sur son pentacle pour faire une remarque.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Francis qui se débattait comme un fou, maintenu par Poitou-Charente et Limousin. Un jeune homme blond venitien aux yeux vairons bleus et verts, Pays de la Loire, avança vers Corse en soupirant.

- Il a vraiment un problème...Tout ce que j'epsère c'est qu'on arrivera à le soigner sinon c'est tout le peuple français qui risque d'être atteint de ce sort, provoquant des guerres civiles et des grèves, l'économie toute entière serait en péril, la France sombrerait peu à peu dans une crise sans fond et serait réduite à attaquer les autres pays pour s'en sortir, une troisième guerre mondiale éclaterait et...

- Pays de la Loire, tu peux arrêter les scénarios catastrophes, deux minutes ? Tout va bien se passer, compris ? le réprimanda Christian.

- Il a raison...lança timidement Centre.

Pays de la Loire acquiesça, bien que tous savaient que l'éternel angoissé qu'il était ne pouvait pas ne pas se faire de mouron et s'imaginer mille et un scénarios apocalyptiques dignes des films américains.

Francis protesta quand on le traîna au centre du pentacle, refusant d'être "le cobaye d'un stupide punk". Angleterre roula des yeux et lui demanda de se tenir tranquille.

- Jamais !

- Si des "sans pouvoirs" restent dans le pentacle, ça va faire n'importe quoi et j'y tiens pas. Alors calme, _froggy._

- Crève !

Les régions présentes le regardèrent, choqués. Jamais Francis n'avait eu un tel langage, étant une personne très raffinée. Ecosse lui avait vraiment fait péter les plombs. Tout à coup, le français parvint à échapper à l'emprise de ses deux régions et commença à s'enfuir vers la porte. Carlin s'interposa et lui sourit.

- Le XV du Trèfle, l'équipe de Rugby Irlandaise, tu connais ?

France n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la rousse le plaqua violemment jusqu'au centre du pentacle. La respiration coupée, le blond ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsqu'Arthur commença ses incantations, la présence de sa soeur "avec pouvoirs" ne le dérangeant pas. Mais, malgré tout, il recommença à se débattre comme un furieux, rendant plus dure la tâche d'Irlande du Nord.

- Seamas, viens m'aider !

Le rouquin croisa les bras et détourna le regard. Il ne voyait aucune raison d'aider sa soeur, ayant lui aussi coupé les ponts, même s'il gardait un peu le contact avec ses frères et soeurs.

- Seamas ! Au nom de l'Union Irlandaise !

- On est pas unis, rétorqua-t-il.

- Níl, ach tá sé hÉireann (2)

République d'Irlande roula des yeux mais décroisa les bras pur entrer dans le pentacle. Francis n'eut que le temps de voir l'autre irlandais l'attraper avec force, le bloquant finalement. Une intense lumière verte envahit la pièce, éblouissant tout le monde.

Et quand la vue revint aux régions, Ecosse, Pays de Galles, Angletterre, les Irlande et France avaient disparus.

* * *

1. Merde, en Corse. Et oui, ça fait marrer Nord-Pas-De-Calais (et moi aussi) parce que "cacarella" c'est tellement...Ridicule xD

2. Non, mais on est irlandais. En irlandais, donc^^

Corse : Et galère...On en finira jamais de cette fichue histoire et de ce fichu mister-la-jupette...

Ecosse : C'est un kilt, bordel !

Irlande du Nord : Non, c'est une jupe.

République d'Ilrande : Voilà, une jupette de fille.

Angleterre : Une jupe d'uniforme pour écossaise.

Bretagne : Un truc qui te va à merveille.

Bref ! Review ;) ?


	10. Jamais je ne le comprendrais

Et voilà ! A trois heures du matin, ce chapitre est finalement terminé ! Assez axé sur Léan, je l'avoue. Ca faisait depuis longtemps que j'avais envie de mettre en avant ses liens avec Danemark, parce que c'est une jolie histoire qui...Bref ! Bonne lecture mes lecteurs adorés !

* * *

Un long silence s'installa. Les cinq nations celtes et France venaient tout bonnement de...Disparaître. En rage, Corse mit un violent coup de poing dans le mur.

- Les enfoirés ! On s'est fait avoir !

Nord-Pas-de-Calais posa sa main sur son épaule, se voulant tranquillisant.

- Arthur ne l'a peut-être pas fait exprès. Il est nul avec les sorts. Peut-être que ça a téléporté tous ceux se trouvant dans le cercle plus ceux qui avaient des pouvoirs.

- Non, le contredit Stefan, le regard sombre. Sinon, Nolwenn aurait disparut aussi.

- Et toi, Stef', lui rappela sa soeur.

- Euh...En fait...J'ai plus vraiment...Enfin, plus du tout, mes pouvoirs.

Stefan ne fit pas attention mais Corse, lui, aurait juré voir la bretonne soupirer de soulagement. Il plissa les yeux. Ca n'avait pas l'air de plus la perturber que cela, d'apprendre que son frère avait été privé d'une partie de lui, de ses pouvoirs. Hum...A creuser.

Léan se gratta la nuque. Ca commençait à s'éterniser, tout ça. Et sachant que cette galère avait une ampleur nationale, il était normal que les autres nations en entendent parler. Et plus ça s'éternisait, plus le risque que tout ça parviennent à Ses oreilles devenait plus grand. Et ils n'avaient franchement pas besoin d'un malade voulant sa peau de normand en plus. Bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas le battre, au contraire, mais...

- LEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Et merde.

Tout le monde sursauta lorsqu'une hache traversa violemment la porte en bois. Basse-Normandie se retourna et l'attrapa par le manche avant qu'elle ne lui fende le crâne, dans un profond soupir.

- Ma porte...gémit Stefan, atterré. C'est quoi cette manie de défoncer toutes mes portes à coup de hache, hein ?!

- Mathias...soupira le blond.

Le nordique eut un rictus méprisant.

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom !

- Si on a besoin d'une autorisation pour appeler son propre petit frère par son prénom...Danemark, ça te va ?

- Je suis pas ton petit frère ! Et rends-moi ma hache !

Léan jeta un coup d'oeil à la-dite hache qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- C'est toi qui me l'a lancé dessus, fit-il remarquer platement.

Danemark serra les poings, se retenant visiblement de lui sauter à la gorge, alors que les malheureux spectateurs suivaient l'échange comme un match de ping-pong. Avec un soupir, Léan lança son arme au danois qui l'attrapa avec un regard noir. Un combat silencieux s'instaura entre les deux nordiques. Une réaction intelligente de la part du normand aurait été de prendre sa propre hache car il semblait évident que Mathias allait l'attaquer mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, le regard plat, l'air calme.

Cela sembla énerver encore plus le danois dont la main se crispa sur le manche de sa hache.

- Arrêtes de te foutre de moi !

- Personne ne se fout de toi, tu t'énerve tout seul.

- Je suis plus fort que toi, maintenant !

Léan haussa les épaules. Vexé, Danemark le pointa de son imposante hache.

- Bats-toi contre moi ! Je te préviens, je ne suis plus le même qu'en 1066 !

- Surement...lâcha Léan, pensif. A l'époque, je te battais les yeux bandés et les mains dans le dos...Tu as dû beaucoup progresser et moi j'ai perdu de ma force en devenant une région...Hum...Je vais y mettre une main.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Basse-Normandie dégagea sa main gauche. Le danois serra les dents. En plus, Léan était droitier. Il se foutait vraiment de sa gueule !

- Je crois qu'on va avoir de la bouillie de Demi-Normandie...murmura Stefan.

- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Haute-Normandie. Mathias est idiot, soit il pense vraiment pouvoir le battre, soit il a une idée derrière la tête.

Bretagne regarda la grande blonde, étonné. Nathalie avait les bras croisés et observait ses deux frères, visiblement pas décidée à intervenir.

- Ca t'étonne qu'une région puisse vaincre une nation ? Mais tant que le peuple et les armées ne sont pas impliquées, seuls compte la force physique et l'entraînement. Ou, éventuellement, votre drôle de sorcellerie. Ceci n'est pas un combat pour la conquête mais pour l'honneur. Et Léan est bien plus fort que Mathias.

- Moui, mais de là à y aller à une seule main...

- Il ne s'est jamais battu contre toi avec sa véritable force, Bretagne. Enfin bon, c'est normal. Il est trop sentimental, jamais il ne pourrait te frapper...Tu ressembles trop à Danemark, c'est pour ça qu'il t'adore...

- Sûrement, répondit Stefan.

Puis il réalisa.

- Comment ça il m'adore ?! Tu le sors d'où celui-là ?!

- Chut. Observes juste.

Stefan décida d'éclaircir ça plus tard. Les deux nordiques n'avaient toujours pas bougé, se défiant en silence. Visiblement, Danemark essayait de forcer Léan à l'attaquer en premier mais le normand ne perdait rien de sa flegme. Finalement, Mathias craqua le premier et se jeta sur son frère aîné dans un cri rageur, sa hache brandie. Tout le monde retint son souffle, Basse-Normandie ne bougea pas. Tous s'attendirent à le voir se faire trancher à deux.

Mais à la dernière seconde, il passa à côté de Danemark et attrapa le manche de son arme à une main pour le projeter violemment à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Ta garde.

- Enfoiré ! Ne fais pas comme si tu étais plus fort que moi ! Sale lâche !

Le danois remit ça et Léan ne réagit pas plus que la première fois. Mathias tenta une feinte sur le côté. Lle normand se contenta de lui envoyer un coup de coude à travers le visage, le projetant au sol.

Stefan écarquilla les yeux, complètement atterré.

- Si j'étais toi, j'envisagerais la possibilité d'arrêter de lui chercher des crosses...lui murmura Corse.

Le breton acquiesça. Ouais, c'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée tiens. Pour sa vie.

Nolwenn glissa un regard à sa chère Haute-Normandie. Elle aurait juré voir un fin sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Peut-être tout simplement le fait de voir son frère se battre avec sa vraie force ?

Danemark se releva et cracha du sang aux pieds de son frère qui ne bougea pas. Son arme bien en main il le dévisagea d'un air haineux. Un instant Léan fut content d'être le plus fort. L'autre n'aurait eut aucune pitié à le réduire en chair à pâté.

Liquide, la chair à pâté.

Le duel reprit de plus belle, tous suivaient les mouvements du danois, pensant à chaque coup l'heure de Basse-Normandie arriver.

Bretagne était, pour ainsi dire, sur le cul.

- Bordel, je comprend mieux pourquoi vous nous aviez éclaté si facilement en 919 et pourquoi on avait eu autant de mal à vous renvoyer chez vous peu après...Haute-Normandie, rassure-moi, t'es pas aussi forte que lui, hein ?

- Non.

Bretagne soupira de soulagement.

- Je suis plus forte que lui.

Nolwenn et Stefan tournèrent un même regard horrifié vers la haute-normande. Tout à coup, ils étaient bien contents d'être des régions du même pays qu'elle.

- Mais comment vous faites...souffla la petite bretonne.

- Léan et moi ne sommes pas à proprement parler des nations ou des régions. Basse-Normandie, Haute-Normandie...Ce ne sont que des noms. Nous étions nés bien avant la fondation de la Normandie en 911. Léan est l'Esprit guerrier viking. Je suis l'Esprit guerrier valkyrie.

- Vache qui rit ?

- Nolwenn, tu n'as jamais pensé à le noyer, ton frère ?

- Naaaan, c'est mon Stefan ! protesta la rousse en serrant son frère hilare contre elle.

La bonne résolution d'arrêter d'embêter les normands n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps.

Soudain, un bruit sourd attira leur attention. Ils ne virent que Danemark s'effondrer au sol, visiblement sans conscience. Léan le rattrapa pour ne pas qu'il se cogne la tête mais, au vu de la tâche de sang maculant le mur, c'était déjà chose faite. Le normand observa son aîné quelques instants avant de soupirer.

- J'espère que je ne lui ai pas trop fait mal...

- Hum, je sais pas lui, mais moi si tu m'avais éclaté le crâne contre un mru comme tu viens de lui faire, j'aurais pas eu le temps d'avoir mal. Je serais mort, signala Corse.

- Tu es un région, tu es moins résistant.

- Mouais...

A travers les débris de ce qui fut la porte, une tête à lunettes passa avant d'entrer complètement. Léan le salua d'un signe de la main amical auquel il répondit.

- Salut, Suède.

- Bonjour, Esprit Guerrier Viking.

Le normand grinça des dents.

- Désolé pour le dérangement occasionné par Danemark, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était pas vraiment le moment.

Basse-Normandie acquiesça et mit le corps de son frère dans les bras du suédois, d'un air pensif.

- Il mange correctement ?

- Oui.

- Il est poli ?

- Oui.

- Il s'entraîne quotidiennement ?

- Oui.

- Et ses problèmes de frilosité ?

- Ca va mieux.

- Il vient de lui éclater la tête contre un mur et il s'inquiète de ses problèmes de frilosité...Je ne comprendrais jamais ce mec, soupira Bretagne.

Haute-Normandie entreprit de lui expliquer que Danemark était le petit frère de Léan et que c'était normal qu'il s'inquiète. Le breton rétorqua que ce n'était absolument pas une raison pour lui éclater le crâne contre un mur. Nathalie le menaça d'utiliser sa force mais ça ne le refroidit pas. Ce fut finalement Nolwenn qui calma le jeu avant que son frère aîné ne se fasse assommer par sa petite amie.

De l'autre côte, Léan avait continué sa liste de questions, allant du "personne n'a essayé de l'envahir ?" au "il ne couche avec personne sans dépistage, hein?", questions auxquelles Suède répondait, imperturbable.

Finalement, le normand demanda pourquoi ils étaient venus.

- Je l'ai suivi, il voulait vous dire quelque chose. Mais je savais qu'il n'arriverait pas à le dire en te voyant.

- J'ai cru remarquer. Donc ?

- Il a vu France discuter avec Ecosse, Angleterre et leurs autres frères quelques jours avant que vos ennuis ne commencent. D'un mystérieux "plan".

* * *

Danemark : Pourquoi j'ai été assommé, hein ?! Hein ?!

Basse-Normandie : Parce que tu es faible.

Danemark : Je suis le Roi du Nord ! Lâche !

Basse-normandie : Ben le Roi du nord s'est fait battre par le lâche.

Danemark : Crève !

Basse-Normandie : Ben non.

Danemark : Ta gueule !

Basse-Normandie : D'accord.

*grand silence*

Danemark : Mais m'obéis pas !

Aristo : Logique...

Review ? :3


	11. Jamais nous n'y arriverons

Voilà, voilà, donc je pars pour le week end, sans ordinateur, donc je ne pourrais pas écrire. Je vous poste donc ça en attendant^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Léan regarda pensivement Suède s'en aller, Danemark sur les épaules. Le danois allait beaucoup râler en reprenant conscience, ça, c'était sûr. Tel qu'il le connaissait, il menacerait probablement toute personne voulant l'empêcher de revenir en France. Hum. Il devait s'attendre à le revoir rapidement, donc. En plus, il avait vraiment progressé, cet imbécile. Mais toujours ainsi impulsif, ses mouvements étaient horriblement prévisibles. Et il lui manquait de la force physique.

Finalement, il se gratta la nuque en soupirant et se tourna vers les autres régions.

- Bon, visiblement tout ça est une drôle de machination organisée par Francis et les rosbifs. Eh, me regarde pas comme si j'allais te bouffer, le roux.

- Je te regarde pas comme si t'allais me bouffer ! protesta Stefan, Eleveur de vaches !

- Eleveur de porcs.

- Voleur de Mont-Saint-Michel !

- Bouffeur de galettes.

- Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent, mes galettes ?!

- Stoooop ! On arrête là ! les interrompit Corse, On a des problèmes plus importants sur les bras ! Francis a été ensorcelé. Je le vois mal jouer la comédie à ce point. Donc, peut-être que leur "plan" totalement inconnu et mystérieux, aurait mal tourné...A cause d'Ecosse ou que sais-je encore. Il nous faut donc d'abord les retrouver. Quelque chose me dit que cette téléportation était totalement volontaire. Maintenant, encore faut-il découvrir où sont-ils. Cela m'étonnerait qu'ils soient restés en France. Personne n'a ressenti leur "intrusion" dans sa région, je suppose...Le plus logique serait encore qu'ils soient au Royaume-Uni. Mais comme ils sont tous les pays du Royaume-Uni, on ne peut pas y aller sans qu'ils le sentent.

- Si.

Tout le monde regarda Bretagne, surpris.

- Il y a William et Anna. Enfin, Cornouaille et Ille du Man. Je m'entend très bien avec William, c'est même le seul avec qui j'ai gardé contact. Je peux l'appeler. S'il sait quelque chose, il me le dira. Et même s'il ne veut pas le dire, il ne sait pas mentir.

Corse acquiesça et, jugeant inutile que tout le monde reste sans rien faire, prit l'affaire en main. Alors que Bretagne appelait Cornouaille, Haute-Normandie appelait Norvège, Poitou-Charente Allemagne, Alsace Belgique, Rhône-Alpes Suisse et ainsi de suite. Si les britanniques et Francis étaient quelque part sur cette Terre, ils les trouveraient. Nord-Pas-de-Calais fut chargé d'être le "moyen de pression", son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Si une nation refusait de coopérer, il menaçait tout simplement de dévoiler une photo ou une information gênante.

Corse en était d'ailleurs très content, lui qui avait toujours dit que leurs fameuses archives sauveraient le monde, un jour.

Stefan s'écarta un petit peu pour se concentrer et composa le numéro de son frère d'outremer.

- Allo, Will' ?

- Allo ? Stefan ! Ca va ? Tu te sens bien ? Rien d'inhabituel ?! Attends...C'est bien toi, Stefan, hein, c'est pas...Enfin, c'est toi, quoi ?

Le roux haussa un sourcil. D'accord, Cornouaille était bizarre. Mais là, il battait des records. Il ne pensait pas avoir de soucis de personnalité à ce point là.

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

- Ouf...J'ai eu peur que...Enfin bref, tu me voulais quoi ?

- Est-ce que Francis, Arthur, Allistor, Dylan, Carlin et Seamas sont revenus au Royaume-Uni ?

- Hein ? Non, non pas du tout ! Absolument pas, je te jure ! Je te le promets, Stef', ils sont pas revenus, pas du tout !

Stefan soupira et posa sa main sur le combiné pour que son interlocuteur ne l'entende pas indiquer à Corse que leurs fuyards étaient bien au Royaume-Uni.

- D'accord, merci William, on cherchera ailleurs. Kenavo !

Le roux raccrocha avec une pensée compatissante pour William qui devait être persuadé d'avoir réussi à le convaincre. Ce type était vraiment idiot. Mais ce qui l'intriguait, c'était ce que le cornique avait dit au début de la conversation. "C'est bien toi, Stefan, hein, c'est pas...". Pas qui ? Pas quoi ? Quel était le problème ? Et si ça avait un lien avec le fameux "plan" des britanniques et de Francis ?

Gast que ça l'énervait d'avoir autant de questions et aucune réponse. Surtout que sa philosophie personnelle était plutôt de vivre la vie au jour le jour sans se prendre la tête mais en ce moment, il y avait de quoi enfoncer des épingles dans le pied d'un troll, kaoc'h à la fin !

Sentant que son ami était perdu, Christian s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule en lui souriant. Stefan lui rendit son sourire. C'est ça. Il n'était pas seul dans cette sale affaire, et c'était ça, le plus important.

- Allez, on commence à en voir le bout, de cette histoire. Oublie pas qu'on est là. Ca me vexerait.

- J'oublie pas, Chris'. Merci. Je te revaudrais ça un de ces quatre.

Le corse opportuniste fit un grand sourire et indiqua Nolwenn d'un geste du pouce.

- J'pourrais avoir des photos de ta soeur ?

- CREVE ! répondirent simultanément les deux bretons.

Christian éclata de rire, bientôt suivit par les autres. L'atmosphère se détendit enfin, les laissant respirer pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de la réunification normande. La tension vola en éclat pour quelques minutes seulement, mais ces quelques minutes de détente permirent à tout le monde de ne pas devenir fous.

* * *

- Francis, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé ! Ce n'était qu'une précaution, voilà tout ! Je suis désolé, et je le dis une troisième fois, mais tu ne sais pas mentir, et encore moins à tes régions.

Le français soupira. Allistor avait raison, il était incapable de mentir à des gens auxquels il tenait. Et ses régions, il y tenait beaucoup. Oui, même Corse et Bretagne. Mais l'ensorceler sans son avis...C'était peut-être un peu exagéré. Surtout que...

- Surtout que malgré tout, on a échoué. Bretagne est resté maître de lui-même. Vous être vraiment sûr de votre coup ?

Arthur hocha la tête, pensif.

- Elle s'est libéré. Et Stefan est le seul hôte pouvant l'accueillir. Halloween approche...

- Si seulement Armorique était encore avec nous, elle saurait quoi faire...gémit Dylan.

Un soupir collectif leur échappa. Décidément, ils n'étaient pas au bout. Enfin, au bout du rouleau, ils y étaient, mais pas encore au bout de l'histoire.

* * *

- Bon. Je pense que tout le monde a besoin de repos. Stefan, Nolwenn, ça vous dérange si on squatte votre manoir ?

- Bof, tu sais, vous l'avez envahi et puis un danois dingue a défoncé la porte, alors on est plus à ça près, répondit platement le breton.

Corse eut un mince sourire. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient venus sans autorisation, à la base.

- Léan, Nolwenn, Stefan et moi on va partir pour le Royaume-Uni.

- Euh...Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que -malheureusement- aucun de nous trois ne peut rivaliser avec la force physique d'Allistor. J'ai bien ma carabine mais...Le but n'est pas de le plomber. Enfin, pas que je sache. Ah, et les deux irlandais sont assez costauds aussi. Bref, on sait jamais, tu vas servir de garde du corps. Les autres, vous resterez ici pour gérer nos régions. Techniquement, nos départements devraient s'en sortir mais il y a des problèmes que seules des régions peuvent régler. Et si Francis revient, vous me l'attachez à une chaise.

Nord-Pas-de-Calais secoua la tête et passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami corse.

- Je viens, Chris'.

- Quentin...Je veux pas t'exposer au danger, tu le sais.

- J'ai bien plus de force physique que toi, inquiète-toi pour toi d'abord.

Tous le regardèrent surpris. Quentin se contenta de hausser les épaules en répliquant qu'il n'avait peut-être jamais été un guerrier, mais qu'il fut pendant bien longtemps un solide mineur. Alsace sourit et les rejoignit sous prétexte que, si elle n'était pas là, qui les empêcherait de faire des conneries ?

Léan soupira. Et dire qu'il allait voyager avec ces quatre là réunis...Plus Nolwenn ! Et soudain, il pâlit.

- Merde, je vais me faire tuer par Calvados...

Le normand prit son portable et fit le numéro de son département "adoré" (ceci étant ironique).

- Calvados ? Je suis désolé, je sais que je devais te soutenir pendant la fameuse soirée d'Halloween de Manche et Orne mais j'ai un empêchement.

Même si le haut-parleur n'était pas activé, tous entendirent distinctement le "QUOI ?! Espèce de lâcheur ! Enfoiré de merde ! Sac à bousin ! Fosse à purin ! Salopard ! Enculé ! Va te faire foutre ! Crève, Léan, crève, je te hais ! Tu auras la perte de ma virginité et ma mort sur la conscience, tu m'entends ?! SUR LA CONSCIENCE !" avant que le département ne raccroche.

Basse-Normandie soupira et rangea son portable. Calvados allait lui en vouloir pendant au moins trois mois. Si ce n'était plus.

Son regard glisse sur Stefan qui se retenait de rire et il fronça les sourcils.

- Ben quoi...? Eh ! Mais il me tire les cheveux cet idiot !

Le normand venait de pousser la tête du breton en avant et semblait inspecter ses cheveux.

- Tes cheveux roux, c'est une coloration ?

- Hein ?! Bien sûr que non !

- Nan, mais t'as des racines noires.

Nolwenn devint toute pâle et poussa Léan pour vérifier de ses propres yeux.

- Ben allez-y, épouillez-moi, je dirais rien...râla Stefan.

- Corse, on part tout de suite.

- Hein ? Mais...

- Tout de suite !

* * *

Calvados : ENFOIRE DE REGION DE MERDE JE TE HAIS CREVARD !

Basse-Normandie : Calvados, j'ai pas le choix. C'est d"ordre mondial.

Calvados : J'en ai rien à branler ! Orne va me violer et Manche va me buter et toi, toi t'en as rien à foutre ! Et c'est qui qui t'a aidé à t'occuper de Romano, hein ?! C'EST QUI ?!

Espagne : Ceci expliquerait peut-être le caractère de la bête...

Review ? :3


	12. Jamais nous ne le retrouverons

Bonjour bonjour ! Alors, je sais que je vous casse le spieds, mais j'aurais une petite question, un petit sondage.

Je veux m'attaquer à une fiction que je posterais sur FictionNPress, seulement voilà, j'hésite entre deux projets qui me tiennet à coeur.

- Le Brasier du Coeur de l'Ange, qui parle d'anges et de démons, avec de sombres histoires de complots, de succession, de consanguinité et autres choses joyeuses.

- L & V : Monster's Hunters Company, qui est un peu dans le style de "supernatural" (pour ceux qui connaissent) où Lyla et Val' sont deux jeunes adultes qui sont formés à tuer toutes les saloperies comme les vampires et autres loups-garous.

Voilà, j'aimerais bien votre avis pour savoir ce que je fais :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Corse décida de poser les questions plus tard et commença à sortir son portable pour appeler un avion. Stefan, lui, comptait bien les poser maintenant, les questions. Surtout si ça concernait ses cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ? Vous avez lu un avenir apocalyptique dans ma raie ?

Rhône-Alpes eut un fou rire.

- Je parlais pas de cette raie là ! Pervers ! Bref, c'est quoi cette histoire de racines noires ? Mes cheveux ont toujours été roux ! Nolwenn ? C'est quoi le problème ?

- Je suis désolé, Stef', je peux pas en parler, c'est dangereux d'évoquer ça. Surtout que c'est bientôt Halloween...Rah ! Pourquoi je ne suis pas assez puissante pour directement nous téléporter là-bas, hein ?!

- Nous, on peut ! déclara une voix enjouée derrière elle.

La rousse se retourna, surprise. Personne. La voix lui indiqua de baisser les yeux, ce qu'elle fit, et découvrit à ses pieds une petite poupée de porcelaine qui se tenait tranquillement sur ses deux jambes. Le teint rose et de jolies boucles blondes, elle avait une joli sourire sur les lèvres. Vêtue comme une princesse elle semblait bouger toute seule. A côté se trouvait une autre poupée de porcelaine, à la joue fracassée, l'oeil droit arrachée, de lourds cheveux corbeaux qui coulaient dans son dos vêtue d'une robe rouge en lambeaux...

Un long silence s'installa, tous observant les deux poupées.

- Mais ! Ne nous regardez pas comme si nous étions des aliens ! protesta la petite princesse.

- Ca ne nous plaît pas non plus de devoir aider une pratiquante de la magie celte...râla sa compagne.

- Des...Poupées qui parlent...?

- Cherche pas, Corse, j'y comprend rien non plus.

- Ah ! On devrait peut-être reprendre nos apparences originelles ? réagit enfin la petite blonde.

Sans répondre, la poupée brune ferma les yeux. Une brume noire l'entoura et s'épaissit, tourbillonna, créant une colonne de fumée avant de se dissiper. Une jeune femme à la peau métissée et aux yeux noirs apparut. Une lourde chevelure brune tombait dans son dos, à peine retenue par un chapeau noir à voilette orné d'une rose rouge, et une robe noire la couvrait des pieds à la nuque, dentelée à ses extrémités. Elle croisa les bras.

- Je suis Guadeloupe...

A côté, la poupée blonde disparut dans une explosion d'étincelles et de fleurs. Une jeune fille noire comme la nuit sauta au milieu du "feu d'artifice", faisant voler ses boucles brunes, les yeux noirs pétillants. Une robe dorée et rose, dans le style lolita girly le plus totale, couvrait son coeur alors qu'elle prenait la pose à droite de son amie, deux doigts de chaque mains levés.

- Je suis Guyane !

Ce que tout le monde pensait être l'ombre du lustre ou une tâche sur le parquet s'élargit, grandit, se déforma, jusqu'à former le corps svelte d'une jolie métisse aux cheveux bruns coupés au carré et aux yeux noirs cachés derrière des lunettes. Habillée comme une secrétaire, elle réajusta ses lunettes d'un air sérieux.

- Je suis Réunion.

Quelque chose tomba du plafond et, au milieu de sa chute, se transforma dans une explosion de flammes en une quatrième jeune femme noire. Elle fit quelques saltos avant de se laisser tomber au sol, le visage fouetté par sa couettes composées de dizaines de petites nattes, de mèches de couleurs et de fils de tissus. Des vêtements bariolés la couvraient alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Je suis Mayotte !

Le sol s'ouvrit sous la pression d'un puissant jet d'eau et un homme en sortit d'un saut agile avant de se planter devant tout le monde, bras levés biens hauts dans les airs. Uniquement vêtu d'un short de bain, l'eau ruisselait sur son corps à la peau halée alors qu'il rejetait ses cheveux bruns en arrière dans un geste dynamique.

- Je suis Martinique ! Nous sommes les cinq génialissimes régions françaises d'outremers commandées par le génialissime Martinique lui-même !

Un long silence s'installa, tous observant les cinq régions qui venaient de faire une entrée...Fracassante. Guadeloupe décroisa les bras et soupira en secouant la tête, s'attirant un cri indigné de Martinique.

- Mais, Guadeloupe ! Notre génialissime pose d'apparition !

- C'est stupide...

- C'est le génialissime Martinique lui-même qui l'a mise au point, un peu de respect !

- Un peu de modestie...Et arrête de parler de toi à la troisième personne...Et après on s'étonne que personne ne nous prenne au sérieux...

- Le génialissime Martinique est très modeste, d'abord !

- Mart', laisse tomber, Guad' a raison après tout, intervint Réunion.

Le pauvre homme regarda la secrétaire avec un regard désespéré, comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle le quittait après onze ans de mariage, sept enfants, une villa, quatre chiens et une tondeuse à gazon, et qu'elle emportait tout avec elle. Mayotte lui tapa l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

Finalement, Nord-Pas-de-Calais se dévoua pour leur demander ce qu'ils fichaient là. Guyane leur fit un grand sourire et un clin d'oeil.

- Mais on vient vous sauver ! Le prochain avion à destination de rosbif-land ne part que demain et que la magie celtique n'est pas assez puissante pour vous aider ! Avec la magie créole, on peut vous téléporter jusque là-bas ! Bon, évidemment, on est pas assez puissants individuellement, mais l'union fait la force ! Et l'union des cinq régions françaises d'outremer fait la méga-hyper-super force ! Et on va utiliser cette méga-hyper-super force pour sauver le monde !

- Et rabattre le caquet de cet abruti d'américain ! enchaîna Mayotte, On sera des héros ! Et lui un zéro !

Les quatre autres régions approuvèrent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Plus pour Guyane et Martinique et mins pour Guadeloupe et Réunion. Le seul garçon de la bande s'avança vers Corse et commença à lui expliquer en long en large et en travers à quel point leur génialissime magie créole allait leur permettre de sauver le monde. Le brun le stoppa avant d'être complètement perdu (et en plus, dieu sait qu'il détestait tout ce qui était magie et autre connerie dans ce genre) par une simple question "en bref, vous pouvez le faire ou vous pouvez pas le faire ?".

Visiblement vexé d'avoir été interrompu, le martiniquais ordonna à ceux qui voulaient aller en Angleterre de se réunir en un même point.

- Bon, si vous voulez vous téléportez quelque part, il faut au génialissime Martinique un objet qui provient de ce quelque part. Si c'est près de quelqu'un, il lui faut quelque chose lui ayant appartenu, ou un cheveu, une dent, un bras...Un truc comme ça.

Un léger silence s'installa. Avaient-ils quelque chose appartenant à un des anglais ou à Francis ? Stefan soupira et glissa ses mains dans sa nuque, sous ses cheveux, pour détacher une chaîne en argent dissimulée par ses vêtements.

- C'était à Allistor, il me l'a donné quand on j'étais gamin, ça le fera ?

- Ca le fera, acquiesça Martinique en prenant la chaîne.

- Tu me la pète pas, hein ?

Aquitaine secoua la tête.

- Et il ose dire qu'il le déteste...

- La ferme ! Je le hais ! Mais à l'époque il était sympa...Au début. Bref ! Je le hais, alors la ferme !

- La mauvaise foi bretonne ~ chantonna Corse.

Stefan et Nolwenn lui jetèrent un regard noir très synchronisés. Guadeloupe leur ordonna de se tenir les uns aux autres, aussi, les deux roux enlacèrent leurs doigts ensemble, Christian prit l'autre main de Stefan et celle de Nord-Pas-de-Calais qui prit celle d'Alsace pour finalement terminer la boucle avec Léan qui tenait les mains de Nolwenn et d'Elisabeth dans les siennes.

Guyane sautilla vers eux, toute guillerette et, plongeant ses doigts dans un pot d'épice rouge à l'odeur âcre (pitié, faîtes que ce ne soit pas du sang, pensèrent les six régions), leur traça d'étranges symboles sur les fronts. Finalement elle se recula alors que Mayotte finissait de tracer une ligne des même symboles sur les sol. Les cinq régions d'outremer se prirent chacun la main, fermant les yeux, et se mirent à psalmodier dans leur langue magique, le Créole.

L'instant d'après, les six voyageurs avaient disparus.

* * *

- Bon, on fait comme ça ? Et, Allistor, plus de conneries comme des sortilèges !

- Oui...râla l'écossais en roulant des yeux, tirant une latte de sa cigarette.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à déclarer quelque chose, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'un bruit de tonnerre retentit.

Et sous les yeux ébahis des britanniques et de Francis, Basse-Normandie, Nolwenn, Alsace, Nord-Pas-de-Calais et Corse venaient d'apparaître. Christian toussa en râlant.

- Système à la con, magie à la con et sortilèges à la con !

- Râle pas, Chris', on dirait Ste...

Nord-Pas-de-Calais s'arrêta. En parlant du roux, où était passé Stefan ?

L'albinos aux yeux violets se tourna vers Nolwenn, qui lui tenait la main auparavant, pour lui demander si elle savait quelque chose mais ne dit rien. La rousse avait les yeux écarquillés, terrifiés, fixant sa main droite où se trouvait précédemment la main de son frère.

Et à présent remplacée par une grande plume noire.

* * *

**Stefan :** Ben voyons, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ENCORE...

**Allistor :** C'est la question qu'on se pose. Au fait, tu me hais pas tant que ça, finalement, hein ~ ?

**Stefan :** CREVE !

Review ?


	13. Jamais elle n'aurait pu le tuer

**Passez sur mon DeviantArt (au nom d'Aristo-Barjo) j'y met des dessins sur nos petites régions :3**

Et voilà le chapitre treiiiiiiiiiiiize mes amis ! Je vous souhaite une bien agréable lecture !

* * *

Guadeloupe se tint le crâne, tremblante. A côté d'elle, Guyane s'était laissé tomber sur ses genoux, yeux écarquillés aux bord des larmes. Mayotte soutenait Martinique qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, elle-même n'était pas en meilleur état. Réunion tentait de garder bonne figure mais ses yeux vitreux et son teint livide ne trompait personne.

Que venait-il se de se passer, précisément...? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Ils devaient juste téléporter Corse, Nord-Pas-de-Calais, Alsace, Bretagne, Nolwenn et Basse-Normandie en Angleterre. Cela n'aurait jamais dû leur prendre autant d'énergie. Et surtout, ça n'aurait jamais dû être aussi...Violent. Quelle était cette étrange vision qu'elle avait eu ? Les autres l'avaient-ils eu aussi ?

- Les...Les filles...Vous...

- Si tu parle d'une vision d'un étrange corbeau, je l'ai eu...

- Moi aussi...C'était effrayant !

- Terrifiant.

- Pétrifiant, même.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Que s'est-il passé ? intervint Nathalie, impérieuse.

S'il y avait eu un quelconque problème dans la téléportation, elle les étripait tous. Il y avait son frère jumeau et son amante d'impliqués là-dedans. Les quatre autres, elle s'en fichait. Mais elle ne supporterait pas de perdre Nolwenn une nouvelle fois en plus de Léan.

Elle eut néanmoins la patience d'attendre que les cinq "génialissimes" régions d'outremer se soient remises de leurs émotions. Martinique se redressa, réalisant que cela ne seyait pas à quelqu'un de génialissime, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- La téléportation a bien été réalisée cependant...Cela nous a pris bien plus d'énergie que prévu. Et nous avons eu une étrange vision d'un corbeau fou nous fonçant dessus, bec grand ouvert. Même le géniallissime Martinique ignore ce que cela peut bien signifier.

- Un corbeau...Bizarre. Mais s'ils sont bien arrivés, tant mieux. Bon. S'il se passe à nouveau quelque chose dans le genre, vous me prévenez. Immédiatement. Bretagne a accepté que nous restions ici afin de ne pas avoir le trajet à faire, on va rester ici. Mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose chez moi. Je reviens. Aquitaine, tu veilles à ce que ce ne soit pas trop le bazar, d'accord ? Je compte sur toi.

Edard acquiesça. En voilà une bien lourde tâche. Bon, les pires étaient partis...Quoique.

Nathalie sortit du manoir et marcha quelques minutes dans l'herbe sauvage qui poussait partout, même sur la grande allée. Le parc autour du manoir était immense mais avait visiblement été laissé à l'abandon à la mort de Nolwenn, lorsque Stefan était parti s'installer autre part. Soudain, un bruissement dans l'herbe la fit s'arrêter et se retourner. Personne.

On la suivait. Et On était très discret.

On ferait mieux de ne pas trop jouer à ce jeu-là avec elle si On tenait à la vie.

Elle reprit son chemin, sortant du parc, tous les sens en alerte. On continuait à la suivre. Bien. Ainsi, elle éloignait "On" des autres.

Elle finit par rejoindre sa voiture mais hésita quelques instants. Elle ignorait tout de la nature de "On"...Bon, elle prenait le risque.

Elle s'installa au volant du véhicule et attendit quelques instants avant de démarrer, histoire de vois si "On" allait faire quelque chose. Rien. Tant pis, elle démarra.

Alors qu'elle conduisait tranquillement, une voiture folle arriva à double sens en grillant toutes les limitations. Elle n'eut que le temps de faire une violente embardée que le véhicule en déroute percuta celui derrière elle. Le coeur battant encore à tout rompre, elle sortit et alla voir l'état des passagers.

Tous morts. Un véritable carnage.

Une voiture de police ne tarda pas à arriver et deux gendarmes en sortirent.

- Mademoiselle, écartez...Oh, excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas reconnue. Vous avez vu quelque chose ?

- Cette voiture est arrivée à contre-sens à une vitesse folle et...

_...J'étais visée, j'en suis sûre._

- Et...?

- Rien. Rien qui ne concerne de simples civils en tout cas. Occupez-vous de cet accident. Je m'occupe du reste.

Le policier acquiesça mais ne bougea pas. Nathalie haussa un sourcil. Il avait l'air gêné. Quelque chose à demander, peut-être ?

- Vous êtes la Haute-Normandie, la soeur du co...De la Basse-Normandie.

- Oui, je suis la soeur du "connard". Mais lui et moi préférons "Basse-Normandie".

- Désolé, il nous a envahi, hein. En fait, on se posait une question, nous, les bretons...Votre frère a battu Stefan, on est bien d'accord. -D'ailleurs je continue de penser qu'il a eut recours à un stratagème bizarre...- Donc, techniquement, le peuple normand aurait du investir notre région, non ? Pourtant, les seuls normands qu'on a vu c'est les touristes habituels. Puis ceux qui habitent ici, hein.

Haute-Normandie soupira. Elle n'avait pas exactement le temps d'expliquer tout le pourquoi du comment au policier. Il était bien gentil mais là, il l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose.

- C'est plus compliqué qu'une simple conquête. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, tout sera bientôt réglé et vous retrouverez vos petites vies tranquille. Souvenez-vous juste qu'il n'y a non pas une mais deux Bretagne.

- Ah, bah ça je risque pas de l'oublier, il y a mon salopard de cousin qui habite de l'autre côté !

La blonde sourit et le quitta. Elle devait rentrer chez elle au plus vite et n'était pas arrivée. Soudain, quelque chose attira son regard dans le rétroviseur. Près de la voiture accidentée. Une silhouette noire, encapuchonnée.

L'instant d'après, elle avait disparut.

Nathalie plissa les yeux, les mains calées sur le volant. Cette...Chose était sûrement le "On" qui la suivait. La voiture la visait, elle en était encore plus sûre à présent. Et "On" avait provoqué cet accident. Elle avait intérêt à être vigilante et éviter les lieux trop fréquentés afin que des civils ne soient pas impliqués.

Elle enfonça sa pédale et conduisit prudemment. Inutile de donner des occasions en plus à cette créature, quelle qu'elle soit. Même si elle avait un léger doute sur son identité...

Bizarrement, le voyage se déroula sans autres encombres. La chose attendrait-elle qu'elle rentre chez elle ? Pourquoi ?

C'est un peu tendue qu'elle gara sa voiture en face de sa maison et sortit. Un étrange bruit parvint à ses oreilles. Un croassement de corbeau. Il n'y avait aucun corbeau par ici, d'habitude. Et surtout pas en fin du mois d'Octobre. Observant son environnement, elle constata qu'il n'y avait pas un mais pleins de corbeaux. Sur les arbres entourant la maison, sur la gouttière, sur le sol. Ces oiseaux de mauvais augure avaient-ils un rapport avec la Chose ?

Une ombre se dessina soudainement derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement, prête à faire face à ce nouveau danger et...

Se fit lécher le visage.

- Teddybjorn ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon grand ?

L'immense ours au pelage noir comme la nuit se reposa sur ses quatre pattes en la fixant.

- Ah, mère est là ?

L'ours voulut lui lécher à nouveau le visage mais elle le retint d'une main et lui gratta les oreilles de l'autre. Si Teddybjorn était là, Scandinavie l'était forcément aussi, cet idiot d'ours était toujours dans les pattes de sa maîtresse. Ou dans les siennes et celles de Léan quand ils étaient là. Elle se demandait bien ce que sa génitrice lui voulait pour venir à l'improviste. Elle entra et chercha quelques instants Hannah des yeux.

- Tu as grandie, Léanne. Tu es devenue une belle jeune femme à présent.

Ah oui. Ce fichu problème de prénoms.

- Non, mère. Moi, c'est Nathalie. Ou Nat. Léanne et moi avons, lorsque vous nous avez laissé dans le désert de glace, découvert que lui était un homme et moi une femme. Afin de garder les prénoms que vous nous aviez donné, nous les avons seulement modifié. Nat est devenue Nathalie et Léanne Léan.

- Oh, je vois. Dommage, il était chou en fille. Toujours est-il que tu as grandi et que tu es devenue une belle jeune femme.

La scandinave s'avança de son pas impérieux et la jaugea quelques instants.

- Tu m'as presque dépassée mais je reste plus grande. Armorique m'a envoyée ici. Pour votre survie, a-t-elle dit.

Nathalie haussa un sourcil en détaillant sa génitrice. La jeune femme était en effet un peu plus grande qu'elle et ses yeux gris étaient dénués de tout sentiment de compassion ou de pitié. Son imposante poitrine était serrée dans des lanières de cuir qui s'arrêtaient au-dessus de son ventre et la jupe qu'elle portait se terminait bien au-dessus des genoux. Sur ses épaules, une lourde cape de fourrure grise trônait, la grandissant encore, la rendant plus majestueuse encore.

Ses cheveux blonds l'enveloppaient, nullement retenus par quoi que ce soit, et son teint pâle rappelait la neige de ses contrées.

Elle n'était pas belle. Elle était magnifique. Elle était une majestueuse louve des neiges, si grande, si puissante, si sublime...Si dangereuse et si imprévisible...

- Armorique dit qu'elle ne peut combattre ce qui vous menace elle-même. Enfin, j'estime que vous devriez pouvoir vous en sortir.

- Je le pense aussi. Quelque chose qu'Armorique ne pourrait pas combattre et qui nous menacerait...Un corbeau...Quelque chose qui me suit...Toute cette étrange histoire autour de Bretagne...C'est Stefan, j'en suis sûre...

Tous les volets claquèrent et l'électricité sauta. Les deux nordiques ne bougèrent pas. Une flamme s'alluma au milieu de la pièce, éclairant un visage familier. Mais au lieu des yeux verts malicieux, des pupilles sombres et emplies de cruauté étaient apparues. Les cheveux roux flamboyants avaient changé de couleur, devenant plus noirs encore que les plumes d'un corbeau. Les tâches de rousseur avaient disparues, ne laissant plus qu'un visage pâle sans imperfections. Bretagne qui n'avait plus de tee-shirt, déchiré par Allistor, et seulement un short était à présent vêtu des vêtements noirs et d'un long manteau d'ébène.

- Bien devinée, petite.

Ca, c'était ironique, tiens. Le breton faisait bien quarante centimètres de moins qu'elle et Scandinavie. Enfin, "le breton"...

- Vous n'êtes pas Bretagne, qui que vous soyez.

- En effet.

- Hum, je comprend pourquoi Armorique m'a envoyé à sa place. Si jamais il fallait tuer cette chose, nous serions obligées de tuer le petit Stefan avec. Armorique n'aurait jamais pu le faire.

Un sourire malsain étira les lèvres pâles de Stefan. Ce n'était pas un sourire à la bretonne comme il faisait tout le temps. En effet, cette chose, ce truc, cette créature n'avait rien à voir avec Bretagne.

* * *

Stefan : Et voilà, je suis possédé par je-sais-pas-quoi et je vais me faire démonter par deux nordiques TTwTT

Scandinavie : Scandinaves, s'il te plaît.

Stefan : Pardon TTwTT

Review ? :3


End file.
